Un amour incompris
by Lyly-didine
Summary: CrissColfer Des histoires d'amour avec pleins de péripéties. Publication des chapitres : tous les dimanches !
1. Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

PDV Lydia :

Amandine était ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle, on était des inséparables, en plus on habitait pas vraiment loin l'une de l'autre.

Et cette après-midi là, nous nous étions donné rendez-vous, pour une après-midi shopping.

_Plus tôt au téléphone... (vers 11h00)_

Amande : Allô, Lyly?

Moi : Oui, ma Didine, tu vas bien ?

A. : Oui très bien et toi ?

Moi : Ça va aussi. Dis-moi, tu fais quoi cette aprèm' ?

A : Bah j'avais prévu de rester avec mes parents, pourquoi ?

Moi : Ah... Parce que je voulais qu'on se voit, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu !

A : Ça fait juste 2 jours.

Moi : Oui, je sais, mais c'est déjà trop !

A : Ok, je l'avoue tu me manque aussi ! Bon je m'arrange pour me libérer et je t'envoie un sms, bisous !

Moi : Bisous !

Un peu plus tard, je reçu un message d'Amandine, pour avoir la confirmation, pour cette aprèm'.

De : Amande – 21/08/2012, 13h04.

Hey Lyly ! C'est bon, mes parents sont d'accord pour que je passe l'après-midi avec toi. Après-midi shopping, ça te dis ? :D

Pour Amande – 21/08/2012, 13h05.

Oh c'est cool ! Après-midi shopping ? Mais bien sur que ça me dit ! Je passe te prendre à 14h00, sois prête ! A tout' 3

J'avais mon permis, mais Amandine ne l'avait pas, elle devait le passer dans pas longtemps, elle en était aux cours pour apprendre à conduire.

PDV Amandine.

Lydia vint bien me chercher en voiture vers 14h10 dans sa petite volvo d'occas' normal pour une première voiture. Mes parents étaient en train de discuter boulot dans la cuisine. Je pris mon sac à main, ma veste & mes lunettes de soleil roses. Quand j'ouvris la porte mon amie m'attendait appuyée sur sa voiture. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres quand je l'aperçue, cette après-midi shopping allait être formidable comme chaque moment passés avec elle.

Moi : 'Man, 'Pa j'y vais, à ce soir, m'attendez pas pour dîner Lydia me ramènera !  
Je courus enlacer ma meilleure amie.  
Moi : C'est deux derniers jours m'ont paru une éternité, tu m'as manqué...  
Lydia : Toi aussi...  
Moi : On y Go ?  
L: Aller, c'est partie pour une après-midi de folie !  
Nous montâmes dans la voiture dans des éclats de rire, nous nous attachâmes et elle démarra.  
Moi : Alors quoi de neuf ?  
L : Bah rien de très spécial & toi ?  
Moi : Rien…

15 minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes dans le centre ville le plus proche. Nous sortîmes dans la voiture et entreprîmes la marche. Toutes les deux des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

L : Nous allons encore dépenser aujourd'hui...  
Moi : Comme d'hab'... Nous aimons les belles choses ce n'est pas de notre faute quand même !  
L : C'est toute à fait ça !

Nous léchâmes les vitrines pendant une bonne heure. Et au bout de 2h30 de shopping nous ressortîmes avec 3 hauts chacune , un sac à main et une paire de boucles d'oreilles.

Moi : On va faire un tour dans le parc ?  
L : Évidemment !

Après une longue balade dans le parc de la ville et un bon resto'. Lydia me ramena chez moi.

Moi : Demain tu as quelque chose de prévu ?  
L : Je ne pense pas... Pourquoi ?  
Moi : Ça te dit une journée plage ?  
L : Sérieuse ? Oh que ouiii !  
Moi : Super !  
L : On s'appelle ce soir pour en reparler ?  
Moi : Pas de problème !

Je lui sauta dans les bras, lui fît un bisou sur la joue et rentra chez moi.

PDV Lydia :

Après avoir ramené Amandine chez elle, je rentra à mon tour chez moi. J'avais passé une superbe après-midi, avec une superbe amie. En plus, nous avions fait de très bonnes affaires ! En même temps, on était assez bonnes pour ça.

Le lendemain, une journée plage était annoncée, mais c'était pas encore sûr, il fallait que je demande à mes parents, puis la rappeler. Mes parents avaient bien sûr dit oui. Donc je rappelai Amandine pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Amandine : Oui Lyly, je t'écoute !

Moi : Alors... C'est OUIII !

A : Yeah' c'est génial !

Moi : Et oui, ça gère la patate.

A : Bon tu viens me chercher à quelle heure ?

Moi : 9h30, ça te va ?

A : Ça me va ! A demain alors ! Bisous.

Moi : A demain bisous !

La nuit passa, j'eus du mal à m'endormir, mais je me leva à 8h00 pour avoir le temps de choisir, ma tenue, bien qu'après je l'aurai enlevée pour aller me baigner.

Je passa prendre Amandine à l'heure prévue, un câlin, comme à chaque fois que l'on se voit, et nous montâmes dans la voiture en direction de cette magnifique plage de sable.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la plage, nous plaçâmes nos serviettes dans un petit coin tranquille, pour que personne ne viennes nous embêter, comme le genre de gens qui ont tendance à secouer leurs serviettes pleins de sables sur nous enfin voilà. Sauf que nous avions mal prévu notre coup. Deux jeunes hommes, qui avaient l'air d'avoir notre âge, nous avaient repéré. Ils vinrent nous accoster.

? : Bonjour jolies jeunes filles !

Moi : Euh... Salut...

? : Salut, moi c'est Darren, et lui mon meilleur ami, Chris.

Amandine : Euh... Enchanté...

Darren : Nous venons vous proposer de vous mettre de la crème solaire, vous savez le soleil est très dangereux ces temps-ci...

Moi *lui coupant la parole * : Ouais ouais, c'est bon, on a comprit le genre ! On a pas besoin de crème solaire, on en a déjà sur nous et dans le sac.

Chris : Bon si vous le prenez comme ça...

Ils étaient partis... Nous, nous continuons de faire la crêpe, et de papoter, notre activité favorite.

A : Tu les a trouvé comment les mecs de tout à l'heure ?

Moi : Bah... Ils étaient pas mal, et puis ils avait de magnifique yeux tous les deux.

A : Bon aller, viens on va se baigner !

Moi : Mais ils sont dans l'eau...

A : Justement...

Je compris donc ce qu'Amandine avait derrière la tête. Avoir le numéro des deux garçons, et peut-être même les inviter pour ce soir, car ce soir nous avions prévue d'aller en boîte de nuit.

Moi : Hey les gars ! Désolé pour tout à l'heure, on a peut-être été un peu méchantes avec vous...

C : Mais non vous inquiétez pas, on a l'habitude de toute façon !

A : Bon... Pour nous faire excuser, on vous invite a passer la fin d'après-midi avec nous, et si vous le voulez, venir en boîte ce soir.

D : Wouah ! J'avoue que cette proposition est très alléchante ! T'en pense quoi Chris ?

C : Ah bah moi je suis d'accord !

Moi : Va, pour ce soir alors !

L'après-midi passa vite. Surtout aux côtés de Darren et Chris qui étaient déjà pas mal à la base, mais en plus super sympa derrière leur côté de Bad Boy.

PDV : Amandine

Après cette très bonne après- midi en très bonne compagnie, la journée se termina.

Moi : On va rester sur place, après la fête ?  
Lydia : Oui, ce serai mieux car ce ne sera pas possible de rentrer étant donner comme sera tous saouls !  
Moi : On a qu'à louer une chambre d'hôtel ?  
L : Excellente idée !  
Moi : On enverra un sms à nos parents, moi je dirai que je reste dormir chez toi et toi tu dis aux tiens que tu restes dormir chez moi, ils n'en sauront rien...  
L : Yep' !

Nous louâmes une petite chambre d'hôtel pour une nuit et nous partageâmes les frais.

Pour Maman - le 22/08/12, 19h08.

Maman, n'attends pas mon retour, je reste dormir chez Lydia cette nuit et demain je reste chez elle toute la journée. Bonne soirée, bisous.

Et elle envoya presque le même à ses parents.

Moi : Voilà, une bonne chose de faite !  
L : Absolument.  
Moi : Maintenant, allons nous préparer !  
L : Oui, nous avons bien fait de prendre des habits de rechange.  
Moi : Nous on prévoient toujours...

Je lui fît un clin d'œil. Nous nous préparâmes. Et 30 min plus tard nous arrivions sur le parking - plein - de la boîte de nuit la plus proche. Un fois à l'intérieur la musique battait de plein fouet.

L : Quelle ambiance !  
Moi : Yeah' !  
L : Regarde au bar qui nous attend...

Il y avait Darren & Chris qui nous attendaient patiemment.

Moi : Hey, ça va toujours vous deux ?  
C : Super !  
D : Vous êtes superbes les filles.  
Moi : Merci.  
C : Aller, on va danser...

Après 2h de danse collé-serré, 5 cocktails pour nous et 8 bières pour les garçons nous étions ivre. Ce fût alors le moment des slows Lydia dansa avec Darren avec comme musique de fond "Somewhere only we know" et moi avec Chris notre slow fût calme mais romantique. Pour Lydia, Darren lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille, il y avait de quoi être jalouse, Darren était genre le mec parfait : un regard magnifique, des cheveux bouclées noir, un sourire à tomber par terre... Bref le mec parfait. Chris était plutôt beau-goss aussi mais plus calme, il était le gars qui prend soin de sa personne avec un regard aussi superbe et qui se fringue trop bien. Ensuite ce fût à moi de danser avec Darren sur "Someone like you". Chris et Lydia étaient partis sur un fou-rire.

D : Super content de vous avoir rencontré les filles, vous êtes sympa...  
Moi : Merci, vous aussi les gars.

Nous finîmes notre slow yeux dans les yeux quand soudain... Chris se retrouva à terre, sur les fesses et Lydia le regard inquiet.

Darren : Que se passe-t- il ?  
L : C'est ce type qui voulait que je danse avec lui mais j'ai refusé alors il a bousculé Chris !  
D : Tu touches pas à mon ami, O.K. ?  
? : On t'a pas sonné toi, l'abrutit ...  
Darren : L'abrutit ? Vraiment ? Je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde, toi !  
Chris : Darren, NON !

Lydia et Moi, ne savions pas quoi faire... Chris se prenait des coups en voulant s'interposer et Darren saignait à la lèvre, du nez et de la main...

Comment cela va t-il finir ?

A suivre ...


	2. Chapitre 2 : La déclaration

CHAPITRE 2 : La déclaration

PDV Darren :

Il m'était impossible de m'arrêter de frapper cet homme, je ne savais pas qui il était, ni ce qu'il voulait, mais il avait poussé Chris. Et Chris n'est pas qu'un simple ami pour moi, on a pas le droit de le bousculer comme ça ! Je sentais qu'il essayait de me retenir, mais la colère passait avant tout. Jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus Chris me retenir...

Le videur était arrivé, il nous a séparé, cet énergumène et moi. Lydia était en train de pleurer, pensant que tout ça était de sa faute, Amandine en train de la consoler, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui avait appelé le videur, Lydia était complètement tétanisée et en était incapable. Quand à Chris... Il était là, allongé par terre, les yeux fermés, dans un très mauvais état. En voulant me débattre, je lui avait sûrement donné un mauvais coup. Je mis ma tête sur son torse pour écouter son cœur, mais aucun signe.

La police et les ambulances venaient d'arriver. Je voulais monter avec Chris dans l'ambulance, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul, mais mais l'agent m'avait obligé à aller au poste de police, pour raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Lydia et Amandine m'avaient rejoint. Je demanda alors à Amandine de monter avec Chris, et de bien prendre soin de Lydia.

Moi : Amandine, s'il te plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi là, est-ce que tu peux rester avec Chris, et bien prendre soin de Lydia ? Je sais que c'est une assez grande responsabilité, mais je dois aller au poste de police, ils ne m'ont pas autorisé à aller avec Chris. J'ai vraiment peur ! Et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi et...

Amandine : Eh eh... Stop, calme-toi Darren ! T'inquiète pas pour moi ! Et n'ai pas peur surtout ! Je m'occupe de tout, je monte dans l'ambulance avec Chris, et Lydia va monter avec nous, je garderai un œil sur tout le monde, je t'appellerai pour te dire comment va Chris, et comment sa situation avance. Pour l'instant, ils ont dit qu'il était dans un état pas très bon, mais que c'était provisoire, arrivés à l'hôpital, ils lui passeront radio, scanner, tous les examens, la totale, t'inquiète pas Darren. Je dois y aller à tout à l'heure, tiens-moi au courant aussi.

Arrivés au poste de police, nous étions dans deux salles différentes, et tant mieux, parce que je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi si il aurait été à côté de moi.

Agent de police : Nom, prénom, âge !

Moi : Criss Darren 18ans.

AdP : Bon alors, expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Moi : Ce mec a voulu danser avec une amie, cette amie a refusé.

AdP : Le prénom de cette amie, s'il vous plait ?

Moi : Lydia. L'homme a insister, Chris était à côté, a pris la défense la défense de Lydia et l'autre à bousculé Chris. Chris est mon ami, donc j'ai directement été vers lui. Et je me suis énervé...

AdP : D'accord, merci de votre coopération, vous pouvez partir, mais restez sur le territoire quand même, je pense que nous allons vous recontacter.

Moi : Merci, au revoir.

Je décida de vite appeler Amandine, heureusement qu'elles m'avaient passé leurs numéro de téléphone - elle et Lydia -.

Amandine : Oui, Darren, dis-moi tout !

Moi : Bon, je leurs ai tout raconter, il vont sûrement appeler Lydia pour avoir sa version aussi. Bref ! Comment va Chris ? Et Lydia ?

A : Ils ont dis que son état était stable... Et pour Lydia elle s'est un peu calmée, mais elle encore un peu sous le choc.

Moi : Chris est réveillé ? Et dis à Lydia qu'elle n'a rien à se reprocher !

A : Non pas encore. Ok c'est fait !

Moi : Il va se réveiller quand ?

A : On ne sait pas encore...

Moi : Bon, j'arrive, je te rejoint à l'hôpital !

A : T'es sûr que t'es en état de conduire ?!

Moi : Oui oui t'inquiète pas, je suis là dans dix minutes ! Bisous

A : Ok, à tout de suite, bisous.

PDV Chris :

Je me sentais bizarre comme si mon corps ne répondait plus & ne m'obéissait plus. J'avais beau vouloir ouvrir les yeux, bouger la main ou encore remuer les lèvres, cela m'étais impossible. Je ne sais pas dans l'endroit où je me trouvais quand soudain j'entendis un bruit. Oui, j'arrivais à entendre les sons. Une porte qui s'ouvrait, le bruit venait de là. Quelqu'un entra...

? : Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance toi.

Une deuxième personne entra dans la pièce inconnue.

? : Sandra, que fait-tu ?  
Sandra : Oh c'est toi Caroline, je lui vérifiais ses perfusions et toi ?

QUOI ! SES PERFUSIONS, OH NON J'SUIS A L'HÔPITAL !

Caroline : Je faisais ma ronde.  
S : Très bien, j'ai terminé...

Les deux femmes sortirent de la chambre d'hôpital. La seule chose dont je me rappelais c'est que Darren se battait avec un type, j'ai essayé de m'interposer et plus rien, le trou noir... J'ai dû tomber sur la tête. Tout était confus dans ma tête : Darren, seul SON prénom restait en permanence dans mon esprit. J'entendis à nouveau quelques chose...

? : Voilà, il est dans la chambre 1123...

C'était la voix d'Amandine.

? : Oh, Chris …

C'était "LUI" ! Darren !

Amandine : Les médecins sont septiques à son sujet. Ils ne savent pas encore quand il va se réveiller...  
Darren : Tout est ma faute...  
A : Bien sûr que non !  
D : Je voulais juste le protéger de ce GROS CON D'IVROGNE !  
A : On le sait.  
D : Merci, Amandine, d'avoir tout géré.  
A : Mais c'est normal, Darren.  
D : Merci, tout de même.  
A : Lydia, nous attends dans la cafétéria, elle boit un café. Elle voulait venir mais c'était trop dur pour elle ...  
D : Je comprends. Moi je vais rester avec lui.  
A : D'accord. Moi je vais ramener Lydia chez elle. Elle a grand besoin de repos et toi aussi d'ailleurs...  
D : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Amandine déposa un bisou sur la joue de Darren, s'approcha du lit et me déposa un bisou sur joue.

Amandine : Je t'appelle ce soir et je viens demain si je peux...  
Darren : Oui, à demain.

Amandine partit.

Darren s'assit près de moi et me prit discrètement la main.

D : Je regrette, tu sais...

J'aurai voulu lui faire un signe, lui presser sa main aussi, ouvrir les yeux mais rien...  
Nous restâmes là main dans la main pendant les 2h suivantes dans le silence.

PDV Lydia :

Amandine vint me rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée, à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

Amandine : Hey toi, ça va mieux ?

Moi : Pas vraiment...

A : T'as pris combien de cafés là ?

Moi : C'est mon troisième...

A : Bon tu arrêtes le café maintenant !

Moi : Je me sens tellement coupable ! Tout est de ma faute !

A : Mais non, ce mec tu le connaissais pas, et puis il était ivre !

Moi : Ça c'est ce que tu crois... Je le connaissais, Amandine ! C'est mon ex...

Après cette phrase, j'ai fondu en larme. Amandine essayait de me consoler, mais rien n'y faisait, je me sentais trop coupable, tout était de ma faute ! J'aurai accepté de danser avec lui dès le début, il n'y aurait pas eu tout ça ! Pas de bagarre, Chris ne serait pas à l'hôpital dans un état presque critique, à l'heure qu'il est. Et puis bien sûr, les parents d'Amandine et moi n'étaient pas au courant. Amandine décida donc que je dormirai chez elle cette nuit. On expliquera tout à sa mère en lui demandant de ne rien dire à la mienne. J'envoyai alors un message à ma mère.

Pour Maman – 23/08/2012, 19h35.

Maman, ne m'attends pas pour cette nuit, je dors chez Amandine, ses parents sont d'accord. Sinon on a passé une super soirée, à demain, bisous !

Amandine : Aller, viens on y va, tu te sens de conduire, ou on prend un taxi ?

Moi : Non non, t'inquiète je peux prendre la voiture.

Arrivé chez Amandine, nous expliquâmes tout à sa mère, puis allons nous coucher, enfin... On a plutôt parlé toute la nuit. On a appelé Darren, avec le haut-parleur pour que je puisse l'entendre mais je ne voulais pas lui parler, j'avais trop peur de sa réaction...

_(Au téléphone)_

Amandine : Allô, Darren ?

Darren : Oui c'est moi.

A : Ça va mieux ?

D : Bah pas tellement.

A : Oui c'est normal...

D : Chris n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

A : T'inquiète pas ! Parle-lui, dis-lui tout ce que tu as sur le coeur, même si on ne sait pas vraiment si il t'entend ou pas, mais tant pis, au moins tu gardes pas tout pour toi. Et si jamais tu as besoin de parler Lydia et moi on est là !

D : En parlant de Lydia, tu peux me la passer s'il te plait ?

A : Elle t'entend, tu peux parler.

D : Tu sais, Lydia tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est plutôt de la mienne !

Moi : Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire ! Au contraire ! Tu as voulu le défendre et je trouve ça adorable !

D : Je sais, mais j'arrive pas à me le dire... Bon je vous laisse dormir les filles. Bonne nuit !

A & L : Bonne nuit Darren.

PDV Darren :

Cette discutions avec les filles m'avais fait du bien malgré tout. Ca me faisait tellement mal de le voir dans cet état, je me rendis compte que sans lui je n'étais rien en faite : IL était TOUT pour moi. Je pris place près de lui, lui prit la main et me confia comme Lydia et Amandine me l'avaient conseillé.

Moi : Chris... Tu m'entends ? S'il te plaît, fait moi un signe...

Il ne se passa rien.

Moi : J'ai besoin de toi, Chris, j'ai besoin que tu sois là pour moi, je sais que c'est très égoïste de ma part... Mais... Tu te rappelles notre première rencontre, c'était au cours de piano on avait 14 ans et tu m'as dit que je m'y prenais comme un manche pour jouer du piano, comme pour m'habiller - chose qui m'a fait rire tout de suite - c'était vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie. Rencontrer une personne comme toi - unique et exceptionnelle - ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie.

Une larme coula sur ma joue, j'étais tellement triste sans "LUI".

Moi : Tu sais Chris, je m'en rends compte maintenant... Toutes ces filles ne m'intéressent pas c'est TOI ! C'est toi que J'AIME ! Depuis le premier jour, je m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite mais je m'en rends compte maintenant... Tu es l'amour de ma vie, Chris.

Je sanglotais maintenant.

Moi : Et je refuses de te perdre ainsi.

Je me leva, m'approcha de lui et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Quand soudain ses doigts remuèrent lentement...

Les sentiments de Darren seront-ils réciproquent ?  
Le coma de Chris sera-t-il sans conséquence ?

A Suivre ...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le retour

PDV Lydia :

Amandine et moi-même avions parlé toute la nuit, et avec tellement de fatigue, commencions à nous endormir. Quand tout-à-coup, mon téléphone sonna, je répondis avec une toute petite voix.

Moi : Allô ?

Darren : Oui Lydia, c'est moi !

Moi : C'est qui toi ?

Darren : Oulà tu viens de te réveiller toi ? C'est Darren !

Moi : Non je dormais là, mais pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure là et pourquoi tu as l'air aussi content ?

Darren : Chris a bougé les lèvres !

Moi : Mais comment tu le sais ? Tu as vu ses lèvres bouger ?

Darren : Non je les ai senti !

Moi : Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Comment tu les as senti ?

Darren : Bah... Euh, non... Laisse tomber ! Ramenez-vous à l'hôpital !

Moi : Ok, je réveille Amandine, et on arrive.

Je réveillai Amandine, lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle, et aussitôt levées, nous étions parti. Amandine dormait à moitié dans la voiture tandis que moi je conduisais, tout en pensant à ce que Darren m'avais dis « Je les ai senti. » mais comment a-t-il pu les sentir ? Cette question me tracassait un peu quand même, enfin bref...

Arrivées à l'hôpital, nous nous mettions à courir vers la chambre de Chris. En ouvrant la porte, nous vîmes Chris toujours allongé sur son lit, et Darren main dans la main avec Chris, sa tête posée sur le torse de Chris.

Amandine : Euh... Salut vous 2 !

Darren se réveilla en sursaut. Et lâcha la main de Chris.

Darren : Hey ! Désolé de vous avoir réveillé.

Moi : C'est pas grave, t'inquiète, alors raconte-moi, parce que j'ai pas tout compris au téléphone...

PDV Darren :

Quinze minutes après cet appel téléphonique avec Lydia et Amandine, elles arrivèrent. Elles habitaient à une vingtaine de kilomètres de l'hôpital. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre.

Darren : Amandine, Lydia...  
Lydia : Alors explique la situation ?  
Darren : Bah Chris a bougé...  
Amandine : C'est un miracle !  
Lydia : Parce qu'au téléphone, j'ai rien compris t'as dit que t'avais senti ses lèvres...  
Amandine : Il a dit ça ?  
Darren : Euh oui, enfin non, bah je me suis trompé en expliquant voilà tout...

Lydia et Amandine me regardèrent bizarre pendant quelques secondes.

Darren : J'étais sous le choc de son réveil soudain alors je me suis embrouillé...  
Lydia : Ouais, Ouais !  
Amandine : Enfin, bref'.

Des médecins et des infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils étaient au moins une quinzaine. Le médecin responsable de Chris prit la parole.

Le médecin : Vous êtes de la famille ?  
Darren : Nous sommes des amis proches, sa famille n'habite pas dans le coin...  
Le médecin : D'accord.  
Amandine : Alors Docteur... ?  
Le médecin : Eh bien, certes votre ami, Chris, s'est réveillé mais nous connaissons pas encore les dégâts qu'a provoqué le coma sur son cerveau...  
Lydia : C'est -à-dire ?  
Le médecin : Et bien, il se pourrait que Chris subisse des séquelles par rapport au choc du réveil.  
Amandine : Comme quoi ?  
Le médecin : Nous ne savons pas encore, nous attendons de faire des examens complémentaires et qu'il se réveille.

J'écoutais le médecin sans expression, le regard vide. Je ne savais pas comment gérer la situation ou encore quoi répondre au médecin.

Lydia : Nous comprenons...

Soudain ils avaient tous le regard rivé sur le lit où Chris se trouvait. Je tourna donc la tête vers sa direction. Chris avait les yeux ouverts et paniqués. Quand il ouvrit la bouche.

Chris : Q-Q... Qu-Qui..S-Suu-Suuiiis - Jeeee... ?

Nous avions tous les yeux écarquillés.

Le médecin : Maintenant, nous les connaissons les conséquences...

PDV Chris :

J'ouvris les yeux. Je voyais des visages qui m'étaient tous inconnus... Sauf un, CE visage, il me disait quelque chose, je devais sûrement le connaître, mais qui était-ce ? J'entendais des personnes parler.

Docteur : Bon nous allons vous laisser tranquille, ne restez pas trop longtemps pour éviter de le fatiguer, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

? : Merci docteur !

Le docteur et les infirmières étaient partis, je les avaient reconnus grâce à leur chemise blanche. La personne avec le visage qui m'étais familier avait les larmes aux yeux. Quand il commença à me parler, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

? : Tu... Tu te rappelle de moi ?

Moi : Non désolé...

? : Je suis Darren, ton meilleur ami d'enfance. Tant pis on verra ça plus tard, ca va ?

Moi : Huum... Ou-oui je cr-crois...

Darren : Chuut, ne parle pas, repose-toi !

Ce «chuut» était une obligation, un ordre ! Mais c'était tellement rassurant ! Je me tus et refermai les yeux. J'essayai de lutter, mais sous le coup de la fatigue je n'y pouvais rien, mes paupières étaient trop lourds.

Je me réveillai encore une fois. Quand je vis ce visage d'ange posé sur mon épaule, des flashs m'apparurent, enfin pas tout-à-fait des flashs, mais plutôt des sensations. Ses lèvres... Contre les miennes... Puis, le trou noir... Ma respiration était saccadée, ce qui réveilla Darren.

Darren : T'es réveillé ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

Moi : Euh... Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas... Tu peux me dire quel genre de relation nous avions ?

Darren : Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Moi : J'aimerai pouvoir me rappeler, mais je n'y arrive pas, j'aimerai que tu m'aides, ça te dérange pas ?

Darren : Non, non bien sur que non. Nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, on se connait depuis très longtemps ! Et les deux filles qui étaient là hier, c'est des amies, nous les avons rencontrées récemment à la plage. Tu veux savoir quoi d'autre ?

Moi : Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé, pourquoi suis-je dans cet état ?

Darren : Là... L'histoire est plus longue...

Darren me raconta pourquoi j'étais là, pourquoi j'étais dans cette état. Les idées me revinrent alors rapidement.

PDV Amandine :

L'état de Chris restait stable mais sa mémoire ne revenait pas. Huit jours après son réveil, les docteurs décidèrent de le laisser sortir avec la surveillance constante de quelqu'un et bien évidemment Darren se proposa étant donné qu'ils étaient colocataires. Entre eux, ils se passaient quelques choses... Lydia et Moi, nous trouvions dans notre café préféré quand mon téléphone sonna.

Moi : Allô ?  
? : Amandine, C'est Darren, alors ça va ? Et Lydia ?  
Moi : Nous allons bien, merci. Chris est rentré ?  
Darren : Oui, aujourd'hui !

Lydia : Passe lui mon bonjour.  
Moi : Lydia te dit bonjour !  
Darren : De même.  
Moi : Tu sais quoi ? Chris et toi vous avez qu'à venir chez moi ce soir, mes parents sont partis en week-end et Lydia et moi, on fera à dîner. Alors ?

Lydia me fît un clin d'œil.

Darren : C'est d'accord.  
Moi : Super, ce sera pour fêter le retour de Chris. 19h chez moi ?  
Darren : On y sera !  
Moi : A Toute à l'heure alors. Bisous !  
Lydia et Moi : Bisous !

Je raccrocha le téléphone.

Lydia : Super idée, le dîner.  
Moi : Merci.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi ensemble. Le soir venu. La sonnette retentit.

Moi : Lydia, va ouvrir s'il te plaît.  
Lydia : Ouaip'

Chris et Darren entrèrent dans le salon. Nous leurs dirent bonjour. Et nous nous installâmes dans le canapé.

Lydia : Alors comment vas-tu, Chris ?  
Chris : Bien.  
Darren : Le Docteur, a dit que sa mémoire reviendrait "peut -être" !  
Moi : Il faut croiser les doigts.

Nous dînâmes tranquillement. Une fois le repas finit, Chris blanchit d'un coup, tomba raide... il convulsait ! Darren était auprès de lui, des larmes coulait le long de ses joues.

Lydia empoigna le téléphone.

Moi : Il faut appeler une ambulance !

Lydia : Oui, Allô, il nous faut une ambulance au 28 rue de la résidence, notre ami convulse... Oui... Bien... Faites-vite... On vous attend...  
Moi : Alors ?  
Lydia : Il seront là dans 15 minutes...  
Moi : 15 minutes ? Il ne tiendra pas !  
Lydia : Il faudra bien...

Darren avait l'air sans espoir, Lydia et Moi nous nous regardâmes... Et ensuite nous regardâmes Chris qui convulsait toujours...

Serait-ce la fin pour Chris ?  
Les secours arriveront-ils à temps pour le sauver ?

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4 : La dispute

PDV Lydia :

Les ambulances arrivèrent dans la quinzaine de minutes et ramenèrent Chris à l'hôpital. Il était dans un état vraiment critique, et Darren aussi d'ailleurs. Le simple fait de penser à ce qu'il puisse perdre son meilleur ami lui était impossible, et lui faisait tellement mal. Les ambulanciers ne voulaient prendre personnes avec eux dans l'ambulance, alors je décidai de prendre la voiture et de suivre les ambulances. Je faisais surtout ça pour Darren, il était tellement mal.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital quelques minutes après. Nous n'avions pas pu revoir Chris, car son état était vraiment mauvais, et ils l'avaient amené en salle de réanimation. Le médecin nous a appelé dans la soirée pour nous dire que Chris se rétablissait très vite, ce qui était une grande chance pour lui. Donc on pourrait aller le voir le lendemain. Je décidai alors de garder Amandine et Darren à dormir à la maison, pour cette nuit au moins. Darren avait dormit entre Amandine et moi. Le lendemain matin, nous nous rendîmes à l'hôpital. Chris avait encore du mal à parler, il s'était vraiment bien rétablit.

Darren : Coucou toi... Ça va mieux ?

Chris : Oui oui, ça va merci.

Amandine : Tu te souviens de nous ou toujours pas ?

Chris : Euh... Non désolé...

Lydia : C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, on devrait peut-être partir et te laisser avec Darren.

Darren : Merci vous deux, vous êtes amies géniales vraiment !

Amandine et moi partirent. Arrivées dans la voiture :

Moi : Alors tu veux faire quoi ?

Amandine : Je sais pas, mais ça serait bien qu'on se change les idées.

Moi : Oui t'as raison... Un ciné, ça te dis ?

Amandine : Oh oui !

Moi : Tu veux aller voir quoi ?

Amandine : On verra sur place ?

Moi : Ok ok !

Je commençai à démarrer, et Amandine appela Darren pour le prévenir que nous rentrerons qu'en fin d'après-midi.

Amandine : Allô, Darren ?

Darren : Oui, Amandine ?

Amandine : Bon c'est pour te dire qu'on vous laisse tous les deux cette après-midi, et qu'on revient plus tard. Nous on va au cinéma, pour pouvoir nous changer les idées, tu veux venir ?

Darren : Non non c'est bon, je vais rester avec Chris, il a besoin de moi.

Amandine : Oui, je comprends. Bon on arrive au cinéma là, alors je te laisse. N'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de problème.

Darren : Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura pas de problème. Bon film bisous à vous deux !

Amandine : Bisous à vous deux aussi !

Amandine et moi étions arrivées au cinéma. Nous optâmes alors pour Sexy Dance 4 pour le film.

PDV Amandine :

Après le film - Sexy Dance 4 - Lydia me ramena chez moi. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une soirée sans Lydia. Quand je rentrai, mes parents m'attendaient, l'air furieux.

Moi : Salut, Maman, Salut Papa !  
Papa : Salut, seulement salut !

Je les regardai sans réponse.

Maman : Ça fait plus d'une semaine que l'on ne t'as pas vu ou presque... Et tu rentres et tu dis "Salut" !  
Moi : Mais je vous ai prévenu...  
Papa : Par SMS !  
Moi Eh bah... Désolé mais j'ai eu des choses importantes à faire.  
Maman : Comme quoi ?  
Moi : Des choses...  
Papa : Tu nous évites et tu nous caches des trucs !  
Moi : Mais un ami était à l'hôpital.  
Maman : En parlant de ça qui sont ses garçons que Lydia et toi fréquentez ?  
Moi : Des amis.  
Papa : Leurs noms ?  
Moi : Darren Criss & Chris Colfer.  
Papa : Je refuse que tu continues à les voir pour l'instant !  
Moi : Maman, dis quelques choses !  
Maman : Amandine... Ton père a raison.  
Moi : Quoi ? C'est une mutinerie ou quoi ?!  
Papa : Obéis, sinon ce sera aussi Lydia !  
Moi : Jamais vous m'empêcherez de la voir !

Je partis avec pleurant dans ma chambre. Des larmes de colère coulèrent sur mes joues. Quinze minutes plus tard - je pleurais toujours - Darren m'appela.

Moi : Allô ?  
Darren : Amandine, que-ce passe -t-il ?  
Moi : Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment va Chris ?  
Darren : Mieux, les médecins le laisse sortir demain.  
Moi : Bonne nouvelle ! Il nous a fichu une sacrée trouille... Embrasse-le de ma part.  
Darren : Pas de souci. Bonne soirée. Bisous. A demain !  
Moi : Bisous, a demain !

Je raccrocha et me remis a pleurer. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de m'empêcher de les voir. Je trouverai un moyen de les voir sans qu'ils ne le saches...

PDV Darren :

Amandine m'avait paru bizarre au téléphone comme si elle avait pleuré, je décidai alors de lui rendre visite, chez elle.

_*Ding dong * _Le père d'Amandine m'ouvrit.

Moi : Bonjour, est-ce que Amandine est là s'il vous plait ?

Père d'Amandine : Non.

Moi : Elle est où ?

Père d'Amandine : Elle n'est pas là, c'est tout !

L'attitude de son père était aussi bizarre qu'Amandine au téléphone. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un descendre des escaliers en courant -Amandine-

Amandine : Darren ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Moi : Je peux te parler ?

Elle regarda son père pendant quelques secondes, comme pour avoir son autorisation, et il n'avait pas l'air d'accord. Et malgré ça...

Amandine : J'arrive, attends moi là.

Je lui fit signe de la tête. Elle partit mettre des chaussures, et me rejoignit dehors.

Amandine : Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Moi : C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça !

Amandine : Bah pourquoi ?

Moi : Au téléphone, tu avais une voix bizarre, comme si tu avais pleuré, et là je te vois, tu as les yeux tout rouges et tout gonflés ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Amandine : Bon, je vais t'expliquer... En faite mon père croit que Chris et toi êtes de mauvaises fréquentations, il m'a interdit d'être ami avec vous, et je l'ai contre-dit. Du coup, il m'a dit que si j'arrêtais pas de vous voir, il mettrait Lydia dans le lot. Et il m'est impossible de vous perdre !

Moi : Je comprends, et c'est réciproque. Mais ta mère elle a dit quoi ?

Amandine : Elle est de son avis... Du coup je me suis dis que, quoi qu'ils disent je vous verrai, même si il faudra que je fasse une fugue.

Moi : En tout cas, sache que je serai toujours là pour toi pour Lydia et pour Chris. Je vous considère comme étant mes meilleurs amis. Alors si jamais tu penses à la fugue, viens à la maison, mais je veux absolument savoir où tu es et avec qui, ok ?

Amandine : D'accord... Merci beaucoup d'être là pour moi !

Amandine se remit alors à pleurer, peut-être qu'avec mes mots je l'avais en quelques sortes incité à fuguer... J'aurai peut-être pas dû...

Moi : Aller viens !

Je m'assis près elle et la prit dans mes bras pour la consoler. Et nous restâmes là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans parler, pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que son père vienne lui dire de rentrer, d'une façon tellement... Méchante !

PDV Chris :

J'étais enfin sorti de l'hôpital. Le médecin m'avait fait des ordonnances pour des tonnes de médicaments. Pendant le trajet du retour, Darren avait été silencieux.

Darren : Amandine, s'est disputée avec ses parents.  
Moi : Pourquoi ça ?  
Darren : Car ses parents veulent qu'Amandine arrête de nous voir. Mais elle était vraiment bouleversée. Elle a dit que jamais elle nous dirait au revoir. Il l'ont même menacée qu'elle ne voit plus Lydia -sa meilleure amie- aussi !  
Moi : Ils sont pas cool ses parents...

Sur ces paroles, nous arrivâmes à la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, Darren m'ordonna de m'asseoir dans le canapé et de me reposer, chose très ennuyante.

Darren : Reste là, je reviens je vais m'occuper de la lessive à l'étage.  
Moi : D'accord.

Darren monta à l'étage et moi je restai là à m'ennuyer. Je regardai autour de moi touts me semblait inconnu. J'observai le salon il y avait : des photos de Darren et Moi plus jeunes, un carton de pizza sur la table basse, un ours en peluche sur le fauteuil d'à côté, le DVD de "pirates des Caraïbes 4" & une écharpe qui appartenait certainement à Darren. Je la pris dans les mains, je la porta à mon visage. Je l'inhumai. Une douleur me vint soudain à la tête. Des Flashs m'apparut : moi, enfant dans les bras de mes parents, moi, ayant mon diplôme, moi, qui conduisait pour la première fois, moi, rencontrant Darren, nous, emménageant dans cette maison, nos sentiments qui s'intensifiaient, notre rencontre avec Lydia et Amandine sur la plage, la bagarre dans cette boîte de nuit, les secours qui m'emmenaient et Darren qui me déclarait sa flamme et qui m'embrassait ! Touts m'était revenu ! Darren descendit rapidement.  
Darren : Qui y a t-il ? J'ai entendu du bruit...  
Moi : Rien, tout va bien.  
Darren : T'es sûr ? Rien à voir avec ta mémoire ?  
Chris : Oui. Non rien à voir, juste une crampe.  
Darren : Oh dommage...  
Chris : Oui, cette foutue mémoire ne revient pas !

Je le regarda et m'en voulu de lui mentir. Il remonta. Je me souvenais de tout, de son visage, son odeur, ses douces paroles et surtout ses lèvres sur les miennes...

Pourquoi Chris a menti à Darren ?  
Darren découvrira t-il la vérité ?

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle

PDV Lydia :

Après avoir attendu plus de deux semaines, les gendarment me rappelèrent, pour l'histoire avec Chris et Darren (et mon ex...)

J'allai donc à la gendarmerie, pour une confrontation avec Sebastian, mon ex. Lorsque que je le vis, des frissons m'apparurent. Désormais, je détestais vraiment ce mec ! Ils m'emmenèrent dans une cellule où Sebastian était déjà installé. Il était là, sur une chaise en face de moi. Je me demande bien ce qui me retenais de l'étriper, sûrement l'agent assis à côté de nous, et les 2 gardes du corps près de la porte.

Sebastian : Hey bébé, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

Rien que le fait de l'entendre parler avec ce sourire narquois, qui avait pour don de m'énerver profondément ! Bref, tout ça me donnait envie de le frapper, mais je devais me contenir

Moi : Soit tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, soit je t'enfonce mon poing dans le crâne, et tu sais très bien que je pèse mes mots là !

Agent : S'il vous plait mademoiselle...

Moi : Oui désolé.

Agent : Alors, expliquez-moi votre version.

Moi : Chris et moi étions en train de boire un verre au bar.

Sebastian : Alors bébé c'est lui que tu kiff ou l'autre avec les bouclettes ?

Moi : Seb' tu sais quoi ? Ta gueule ! Et puis Sebastian est venu nous voir pour m'inviter à danser, j'ai refusé, il a insisté, donc Chris s'est mis entre nous. Après Sebastian a bousculé Chris, du coup Darren, le meilleur ami de Chris...

Sebastian : Tu parles ! Ils sont gays et j'suis sûr qu'ils sortent ensemble...

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu dis juste ça parce que tu ne peux pas avoir de meilleur(e)s ami(e)s sans coucher avec ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde !

Agent : Continuez, je vous prie. Et M. Smythe taisez-vous !

Moi : Et donc Darren est intervenu, ils se sont battus... Et vous connaissez la suite...

Agent : Merci, vous pouvez y aller.

Revoir Sebastian m'avait fait beaucoup de mal...

PDV Amandine :

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre et je m'ennuyais à mourir... Quand mon téléphone sonna. Je répondis.

Moi : Allô ?  
? : Oui, ma chérie, c'est Lydia.  
Moi : Oh, tu m'as manqué !  
Lydia : Toi aussi ! Comment vas-tu ?  
Moi : Bof', et toi ?  
Lydia : Pourquoi, bof' ?! Moi ça va je te remercie.  
Moi : Bah c'est mes parents, ils me mènent la vie dure... Ils refusent que je sorte avec les garçons et toi...  
Lydia : Ma pauvre !  
Moi : Ouais...  
Lydia : J'ai une idée !  
Moi : Ah Bon ?  
Lydia : Ouii, on va leur jouer un sale tour...  
Moi : Explique...  
Lydia : Eh bah, ils pensent que Darren et Chris sont de mauvaises fréquentations ?  
Moi : Oui, c'est ça le problème...  
Lydia : Inviter -les à dîner, tout simplement.  
Moi : Où veut-tu en venir ?  
Lydia : Prouve-leur que ce sont de gentils garçons.  
Moi : Excellente idée ! Merci Lydia.  
Lydia : Mais de rien.  
Moi : Viens pour 19h30, à la maison. Tu es invitée, évidemment.  
Lydia : Ok, bisous ma chérie. A toute à l'heure. Et bonne chance !  
Moi : Oui, à toute à l'heure ma belle. Il m'en faudra !

Je raccrocha et descendis au rez-de-chaussée, à une vitesse éclaire.

Moi : Maman, Papa ?  
Maman : Oui, qui y a-t-il ?  
Moi : J'ai invité Lydia et des amis à dîner ce soir.  
Papa : Euhm ... Tu aurai pu prévenir avant !  
Moi : Désolé, mais je tenez vraiment à vous les présenter, ce sont des amis proches.  
Maman : Des garçons ?  
Moi : Oui.  
Papa : Bon, d'accord, on verra bien le moment venu.  
Moi : Merci, à vous deux.

J'envoyai un message à Darren pour le prévenir, il accepta. Je montai dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Une heure plus tard, la sonnette retentit. Je descendis. Sur le seuil de la porte, se trouvaient Chris, Lydia et Darren. Je leur sautai dans les bras.  
Moi : Vous m'avez tous manqué.  
Darren : Toi aussi. Merci de ton invitation.  
Moi : De rien, mais c'est une ruse de Lydia pour que mes parents s'entendent avec vous !  
Chris : Quelle cachotière !  
Lydia : Et Oui.

Mes parents avaient assisté aux embrassades de la bande. Je me tourna vers eux, ils me lançaient un regard meurtrier

Moi : 'Pa, 'Man, je vous présentent Chris Colfer et Darren Criss.  
Maman : Enchanté.  
Chris : De même.

Une fois les présentations faites. Nous passâmes à table. Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine, mes parents m'attendaient de pieds fermes.

Papa : Nous attendons une explication.  
Moi : Je n'ai rien à expliquer, j'ai simplement invité des amis à venir manger à la maison...  
Papa : Des amis que nous t'avions interdit de voir !  
Moi : Apprenez à les connaître et après vous me punirez.  
Maman : Laissons leur une chance, chéri. Ils ont l'air respectable...  
Papa : Entendu.  
Moi : Merci.

Nous retournâmes dans la cuisine. Pendant le début du repas, Papa ne parla pas. Maman, elle, si : elle rigola avec Chris, parla études avec Darren et discuta de mode avec Lydia et Moi. Quand soudain...

Papa : Darren, avez-vous un loisir ?  
Darren : Evidement, je joue de la guitare, du piano et d'autres instruments. Chris et moi, adorons chanter.  
Papa : Hum... Ils faudra que vous nous fassiez une démonstration un de ces jours.  
Darren : Avec plaisir, monsieur.  
Papa : Parfait.

Une fois le repas fini -qui se déroula à merveille- Maman et Papa dirent au revoir à Lydia, Chris et Darren.

Maman : C'était un plaisir, de vous rencontrer, vous deux.  
Chris : C'est réciproque.  
Papa : Revenez quand vous voulez.  
Darren : Bien sûr.

Maman et Papa repartirent dans le salon. Je fis un bisou à chacun de mes amis -un plus gros à Lydia.-  
Moi : Merci, les garçons, d'être venu.  
Darren : Avec joie.  
Chris : Oui, merci à toi !  
Moi : De rien.  
Lydia : Mission accomplie !  
Moi : Oui, j'pense... Aller bon retour, bisous, à demain.

Ils repartirent. Je n'avais pas le choix que d'affronter mes parents.

Papa : Je crois que nous avons des excuses a te présenter...  
Maman : Oui, tout à fait.

Mes parents s'excusèrent et enlevèrent ma punition. Je montai me coucher, ravie. Je pourrai revoir mes amis, dès le lendemain.

PDV Chris :

Le dîner chez Amandine se passa très bien. Mieux que je ne l'aurait pensé. La mère à Amandine est vraiment très gentille, et son père... Un peu plus réservé. Sûrement, car il s'était fait une mauvaise opinion sur nous. Nous nous dîmes tous au revoir, Lydia partit de son côté pour aller chez elle, et Darren et moi, de notre côté, chez nous. Pendant tout le trajet, nous parlâmes du dîner qui venait de se passer. Mais arrivés à la maison... Il n'arrêta pas de me questionner sur mes souvenirs. Il me montrait des photos de nous étant plus jeunes, il me faisait écouter des chansons que nous écoutions avant mon coma. Je lui disais que cela ne me rappelais rien, rien du tout. Alors qu'en faite, si il savait... Je me rappelais de tout, et notamment quand il m'a embrassé l'autre jour, lorsque j'étais dans le coma... Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je m'en souvenais, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Puis, d'un seul coup...

Darren : J'ai une idée !

Moi : Je t'écoute...

Darren : J'avais gardé quelques vidéos de nous, quand on était petits.

Moi : Pourquoi t'as gardé ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ?

Darren : J'ai gardé « ça » parce que je pense qu'on peut se remémorer de bons souvenirs avec. Et ce que je vais faire, c'est te les montrer !

Moi : Mais pourquoi ?

Darren : Roooh depuis que t'as eu cet accident tu comprends plus rien ! Je vais te les montrer comme ça, ça te feras peut-être revenir la mémoire, ou du moins quelques souvenirs.

Moi : Y a peu de chances...

Darren : Je sais, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer !

Moi : Certes.

Darren commença par une vidéo, prise par nos parents lorsque nous avions 7 ans environ. On jouait sur une balançoire... Continua avec une autre vidéo, et finit avec une dernière. On avait l'air de tellement s'amuser !

Darren : Alors ? Je sais c'est court, mais ça ne te dis rien ?

Moi : Euhm... Non rien désolé...

Alors qu'en vérité, je me souvenais de tout ça, comme si ça venait de se passer.

Darren : Saleté de mémoire !

Il me prit la main. Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Pourquoi il m'a pris les mains comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ?

Darren : Je te jure que je ferai tout pour que tu retrouves ta mémoire !

Cette phrase était à la fois rassurante et angoissante...

PDV Darren :

Après cette petite séance de remise en mémoire qui avait eu l'air de stresser Chris. Nous dînâmes dans le silence. Je sentais Chris distant, différent, comme s'il s'efforçait de rester loin de moi... Comme s'il n'avait pas envie de retrouver sa mémoire et ses souvenirs. Pourtant, dans le passé, nous avions eu de bons moments... Surtout celui de ce baiser.

Darren : Tu avais l'air mal à l'aise toute à l'heure ?  
Chris : C'est-à-dire ?  
Darren : Quand j'ai essayé de te faire retrouver la mémoire...  
Chris : Bah... Euh... C'est que... Je suis perturbé car elle ne revient pas...

Il avait l'air bizarre, mais qu'avait-il ? Il esquivait tout se qui concernait ses souvenirs... Je réessayai une tentative.

Darren : J'aimerais que tu te souviennes le jour où nous avons voulu faire du camping mais on a jamais réussit à monter la tente... C'était juste exelle...  
Chris : Moi aussi.

Il répondit froidement. Sa réaction m'a déçu et m'a blessé. La soirée se passa sans un autre mot. Le lendemain matin, Lydia proposa de passer du temps avec Chris chez elle. Moi je restai à la maison, il y avait du bricolage à faire : il y avait une fuite à la chaudière et Chris a toujours été nul pour réparer les choses. Je devais le récupérer le soir, car il n'avait pas son permis. Mais il me fallait aller acheter un outil qui me manquait, au magasin de bricolage le plus proche et donc je décidai de faire un détour chez Lydia. Quand j'arrivai chez elle, je les aperçus sur la balancelle, dans le jardin. La journée été ensoleillée donc ils en profitaient. J'approchai mais ils m'avaient pas vu. Je tendis l'oreille en restant caché au coin de la maison...

Lydia : Qui y a-t-il, Chris ?  
Chris : Et bah je sais pas si je dois t'en parler...  
Lydia : Je sais garder des secrets...  
Chris : Bon je vais te le dire, de toute façon j'en ai assez de garder ça pour moi tout seul...  
Lydia : Je t'écoute ?  
Chris : Eh... Bah... J'sais pas comment te dire ça... Il m'est arrivé quelque chose...  
Lydia : Quoi ?  
Chris : Bah, il y a quelques jours Darren était à l'étage, il s'occupait de la lessive. Et je m'ennuyait atrocement. Donc je pris une écharpe qui appartenait à Darren, je l'ai senti... Quand tout à coup, j'eus une grosse douleur au crâne, suivi de flashs et "BOUM" la mémoire est revenue !  
Lydia : Comment ça ? Quoi ?

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que mes oreilles venaient d'entendre... Chris avait retrouvait la mémoire. La personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour moi m'avait caché son retour soudain de souvenirs et m'avait menti me faisant croire qu'il l'avait pas retrouvé... Comment étais-je sensé réagir ?

Chris : Oui, mais promets-moi de ne rien dire à Darren !

J'avançai lentement vers eux. Soudain, ils me vit.

Moi : Mais comment avais-tu l'intention de me cacher un truc pareil ?! Moi qui te faisait confiance... Tu m'a menti... Et tu savais que j'aurai fait tout pour que tu la retrouves. Mais comment as-tu pus me faire ça ?  
Chris : NON, DARREN, ATTENDS JE PEUX TOUT T'EXPLIQUER !

Je partis en courant, des larmes me coulaient le long des joues. Je me dirigeai vers le première endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit... Chez Amandine...

Pourquoi Chris a-t-il menti à Darren ?  
Darren pardonnera t-il à Chris ?  
Comment vont -ils gérer cette révélation et leurs sentiments...

A Suivre...


	6. Chapitre 6 : La révélation

PDV Lydia :

Quand Darren partit en courant, je demandai à Chris de ne pas bouger, étant donné qu'il était encore trop fragile, il ne pouvait pas courir. Donc je décidai de le faire à sa place... Manque de chance je n'avais pas vu dans quelle direction il était parti. Je revins vers Chris, il était parti de la balancelle, pour aller de mettre dans un coin du jardin. J'allai le voir... Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras croisés sur ses genoux, et la tête dans ses bras.

Moi : Chris, regarde-moi...

Chris : Non, je peux pas, je veux pas que tu me vois comme ça.

Moi : C'est bon, j'ai déjà été dans cet état là, aller relève-toi s'il te plait...

Il releva la tête... Son regard... Il était... magnifique, malgré qu'il ai les yeux rouges et gonflés, tout ça faisait ressortir le bleu de ses magnifiques yeux.

Moi : Aller vas te passer de l'eau sur la figure. Ça te rafraichira et tu verras, ça ira mieux après. Je te laisse y aller, de mon côté j'essaye d'appeler Darren...

Chris : Il ne te répondra pas !

Moi : On verra ! Si il répond pas j'appelle Amandine. Aller vas-y...

Je tentai d'appeler Darren, mais en vain. Il ne répondait pas. Je décidai alors d'appeler Amandine, pour savoir si elle avait des nouvelles de Darren.

Moi : Allô Amandine ?

Amandine : Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma chérie ?

Moi : T'as vu Darren ? Il t'a appeler ou quelque chose ?

Amandine : Bah oui, il est avec moi... Et il est pas bien du tout...

Moi : Je sais, j'ai Chris dans le même état à la maison... Je garde Chris à dormir chez moi. Il a besoin de faire le point là.

Amandine : T'inquiète j'avais déjà prévu de garder Darren aussi.

Moi : J'en étais sûre, t'as bien fait ! Il t'a expliquer l'histoire ou pas ?

Amandine : Euh... Oui vaguement, mais j'ai pas tout compris...

Moi : Bah en faite depuis la convulsion que Chris a fait... Il se souvenait de tout, et il ne l'a pas dit à Darren... Enfin bref redemande-lui de tout de t'expliquer Chris arrive, donc je te laisse, on se tient au courant, ok ?

Amandine : Oui oui, pas de problème t'inquiète, je m'occuperai bien de Darren.

Moi : Je me doute bien, je ferai pareil avec Chris, fais un bisou de notre part à Darren.

Amandine : C'est fait, et il vous en veux quand même... Fais un bisou à Chris de ma part aussi. Et bisous à toi !

Moi : Bisous ma chérie !

Je rejoignis Chris dans la maison, nous partîmes dans ma chambre. J'allumai la télévision, nous nous assîmes sur le lit et je tentai de résonner Chris.

Moi : Alors, ça va mieux ?

Chris : Oui un peu, merci...

Moi : Darren est avec Amandine, et il dort chez elle.

Chris : Ok, tant mieux j'avais peur qu'il fasse une bêtise...

Moi : Mais Chris... Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dis directement ?

Chris : Parce que... Il y a autre chose que je ne t'ai pas dis, et que je ne peux toujours pas te dire...

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Chris : N'insiste pas... Tu le sauras plus tard...

Moi : T'es sûr ?

Chris : Certain !

Moi : D'accord.

Chris avait tellement pleuré, qu'il s'était endormis sur mon épaule, devant la télévision.

PDV Amandine :

_Quinze minutes avant l'appel inquiet de Lydia._  
Je me trouvais dans le salon, quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. J'ouvris. C'était Darren, les joues humides de larmes. Je le fis entrer et le pris dans mes bras sans chercher à comprendre ce qui se passer.

Moi : Darren, mais qui y a-t-il ?  
Darren : Euh... C'est Chris...  
Moi : Bon, montons dans ma chambre, tu vas m'expliquer tout ça.  
Darren : Oui.

Nous montâmes dans ma chambre, qui n'était pas correctement rangé.

Moi : Excuses-moi du désordre.

Je dis cette phrase en déblayant mes affaires étalées sur mon lit.

Darren : Ne t'excuses pas.  
Moi : Explique-moi cette histoire alors !  
Darren fondit en larmes. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serra tendrement. Mon téléphone portable sonna. Je répondis. C'était Lydia qui voulait savoir où était Darren et s'il allait bien. Je la rassura et raccrocha.

Moi : C'était Lydia, elle voulait savoir si tu allais bien. Elle voulait aussi nous prévenir qu'elle gardait Chris à dormir chez elle ce soir...  
Darren : D'accord.  
Moi : Alors, raconte-moi !  
Darren : Eh bien, je devais aller chercher Chris chez Lydia ce soir mais il me fallait un outil au magasin de bricolage, donc je décidai de faire un détour par chez elle pour leur faire un coucou... Quand je les ai surpris... Chris lui avouait qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire et qu'il faisait la comédie depuis... Il m'a trahi et menti...

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que Darren venait de me raconter.

Moi : Oh... Je vois... Il avait peut-être une bonne raison ?  
Darren : Il n'a pas d'excuses.

Darren était effondré par cette révélation inattendue. Je compatis, il nous avait menti à nous aussi.

Moi : Tu restes dormir chez moi ce soir ?  
Darren : Je voudrai pas m'imposer...  
Moi : Reste !  
Darren : Très bien, je reste.

Mes parents ne sauraient pas qu'il était là. Nous restâmes assis sur mon lit à parler. Quand il fût l'heure de manger, je descendis chercher des paquets à grignoter : des chips, des boissons gazeuses, des cookies, des oréos ... Nous ne mangeâmes presque rien, ensuite je m'allongeai sur le lit et lui sur le sien -qui était un matelas étendu à terre-.

Darren : Amandine ?  
Moi : Oui ?  
Darren : Je peux venir dormir avec toi... ? Je ne devrai pas te le demander mais je veux pas dormir tout seul...

J'acceptai immédiatement. Il s'installa près de moi. Et nous restâmes comme ça immobile. Darren se remis à pleurer.

Moi : Ne pleures pas !  
Darren : Je ne peux pas m'empêcher...

Je le serra encore plus fort. Il arrêta. Je lui caressa les cheveux -qui était remarquablement doux et soyeux- pour qu'il cesse de pleurer. Ceci, marcha car 35 minutes plus tard, il dormait d'un sommeil profond. C'était plutôt agréable de s'endormir dans les bras d'un beau garçon -même d'un TRES beau garçon. Sur ce je fermai les yeux et m'endormis dans les bras de Darren et vice-versa...

PDV Darren :

La nuit passa... La journée passa... La fatigue l'emporta sur le tout... Je dormis jusqu'à 16h15. Amandine vint m'apporter à manger. J'allumai mon portable et vis un message de Lydia, envoyé en début d'après-midi.

De Lydia – 02/09/12, 14h34.

Salut Darren, faut qu'on se voit pour parler, faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important... Rendez-vous 18h00 au parc, bisous.

Je dis à Amandine que je dus partir, pris mes affaires, et parti. Quelques minutes après, j'arrivai au banc sur lequel Lydia m'avait donner rendez-vous. Je la vis et la rejoignis.

Lydia : Hey...

Moi : Ca va ?

Lydia : C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça...

Moi : Bah... Je fais avec...

Lydia : Ouais je comprends... Mais tu lui en veux toujours ?

Moi : Oui ! Il n'avait pas à faire ça !

Lydia : Il y a quelque chose que vous me cachez là ! Pourquoi ça t'énerve tant ? Que tu sois énervé, certes, c'est normal... Mais à ce point...

Moi : Non, non, on ne te cache rien ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, je suis son meilleur ami, il aurait dû me le dire !

Lydia : Bon... Je t'ai fais venir ici, parce que j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer...

Moi : Quoi ? Dis-moi, ça m'inquiète là !

Lydia : Bah... Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi... Mais pas que des sentiments amicaux...

Moi : QUOI ? MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Lydia : T'énerve pas... Et si, c'est possible... La preuve...

Moi : Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

Lydia : Quoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je restai bouche bée... Je ne savais plus quoi dire... J'avais des sentiments pour Chris, il avait TOUT entendu, dont les sentiments que j'avais pour lui ! Et Lydia était une super amie... Je l'adorais ! Mais j'aimais Chris... Bien qu'il m'aie menti... Lydia avait les yeux tout pétillants, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer. Et elle partit en courant... Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

PVD Chris :

Après avoir dormi chez Lydia, elle me ramena chez Darren et Moi vers 17h30, mais il n'était pas là. La maison paraissait tellement vide sans mon ami. Je déposai ma veste dans le placard à vêtements. Il fallait absolument que je parle à Darren. J'en avais besoin... Il me fallait un plan pour pouvoir lui expliquer la raison pourquoi j'avais agis ainsi, sans qu'il puisse s'enfuir sans le reste de mon explication...  
J'appelai Lydia, mais ça ne répondait pas... J'appelai Amandine.

Amandine : Oui, Allô ?  
Moi : Amandine, c'est moi. Je voulais savoir si tu pourrais me rendre un service.  
Amandine : Lequel ?  
Moi : Au sujet... de ... Darren. Il faut qu'il me pardonne mais pour cela il faut qu'on s'explique mais il ne m'écoutera pas donc il faut le forcer à m'écouter...  
Amandine : Où veux-tu en venir ?  
Moi : Il faut juste que tu l'appelles, que tu lui dises que t'es à la maison et que t'as besoin d'aide... Que c'est urgent et que tu lui expliqueras sur place et ensuite je m'en charge...  
Amandine : C'est d'accord !  
Moi : Merci, Amandine ! T'es vraiment une amie formidable !  
Amandine : De rien. Bisous.  
Moi : Bisous.

C'était vraiment un plan diabolique mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le faire ! Dix minutes après le coup de téléphone, je reçu un SMS qui disait... :

De Amandine, Le 03/09/12 à 17h43.

Mission accomplie, il m'a dit qu'il arrivait au plus vite. Saisi l'occasion ! Bonne chance ! Bisous.

Elle avait réussi ! Maintenant c'était à moi de jouer. Quelques instant après, Darren se gara et sortit en courant de sa voiture. Il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, me vit et je me mis entre la porte et lui... pour faire barrage.

Darren : Où est Amandine ?  
Moi : Nulle part...  
Darren : Comment ça ?  
Moi : C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de l'appeler pour que tu viennes ici...  
Darren : C'est une mutinerie ou quoi ?  
Moi : Nan c'était juste pour m'assurer que tu pourrais m'écouter sans te défiler !

Il fît quelques pas vers moi et la porte, puis s'arrêta juste à trentaine de centimètres de mon visage... Mon cœur battait la chamade... Allait-il de nouveau m'embrasser ?

Darren : Laisse-moi passer !  
Moi : Jamais !

Je le connaissais et je savais qu'en me mettant devant la porte il n'oserait pas me bousculer pour passer !

Moi : Écoute-moi, simplement...  
Darren : Pour dire quoi ? Tu n'as aucune excuses pour ce que tu as fait...

Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais se retenait. Ceci me fît mal au cœur de le voir triste. Je sentais son haleine douce et chaude sur mon visage, tellement on était près l'un de l'autre. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire...

Moi : Si je l'ai fait c'est pour une bonne raison...

A ce moment précis, je ne contrôlais plus mes mots tellement j'étais captivée pas le regard de Darren...

Darren : Laquelle ?  
Moi : La simple raison...est ...que... jee-ee T'AIME !

Darren me regardait à présent avec de grands yeux songeurs. Je ne savais plus quoi dire... Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler...

Darren : …

Que Darren va répondre à Chris ?  
Comment Darren et Chris vont-ils gérer leurs sentiments ?  
Lydia et Amandine vont-elles apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire ?

A Suivre ...


	7. Chapitre 7 : Désir inavoué

PDV Lydia :

Je partis du parc, en courant et laissant Darren seul sur le banc, pour retourner chez moi. J'allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre, écouteurs dans les oreilles, en train de pleurer. J'aimais Darren, j'en étais pas vraiment sûre, mais je ressentais quelque chose de différent que de l'amitié. Je décidai alors d'appeler Amandine. J'avais vraiment besoin d'elle, j'avais besoin de lui parler, lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Amandine : Allô ?

Moi : Oui Amandine, c'est Lydia.

Amandine : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ma chérie ?

Moi : Faut que je te parle d'urgence.

Amandine : Ok, j'arrive ! Dans 5 minutes je suis chez toi !

Moi : D'accord, merci !

Quelques minutes après Amandine sonna à la porte. Ma mère alla lui ouvrir.

Maman : Oh bonjour Amandine !

Amandine : Bonjour ! Elle est là Lydia ?

Maman : Oui, elle est dans sa chambre, vas la voir, si tu veux.

Amandine : Merci.

J'entendis taper à ma porte. C'était Amandine. Je dis d'entrer. Elle lorsqu'elle me vit, des larmes pleins les yeux, elle vint me prendre et me serrer dans ses bras.

Amandine : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?

Moi : J'ai... Avoué quelque chose... à quelqu'un...

Amandine : Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Moi : Bon voilà, j'ai avoué à Darren que j'avais des sentiments pour lui !

Amandine : QUOI ? Mais t'as pas pu faire ça !

PDV Amandine :

Je restais sans voix après l'aveu de Lydia. Au fond de moi, j'étais folle de rage mais je ne savais pas pourquoi... J'étais à la fois triste et en colère. Pourquoi avais-je ce sentiment de trahison ? Oui, j'estimais que Lydia m'avait trahi ! Peut-être avais-je des sentiments envers Darren ? Serait-ce pour cela que j'étais si énervée ?! Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je creusai mes souvenirs : moi, caressant ces magnifiques cheveux, lui, me regardant profondément ... C'était donc ça ! J'étais officiellement amoureuse de Darren Criss et cela me mettait hors de moi de savoir qu'une autre l'aimait même s'il s'agissait de Lydia... Je répondis au quart de tour.

Moi : Mais t'es complétement folle ?! Ou seulement idiote ?!

Lydia me regarda dans air étonné, blessé et fâché.

Lydia : Je rêve, ou tu m'a insulté d'idiote ?!  
Moi : Fait pas comme si t'avais pas entendu...  
Lydia : Et pourquoi ça je serai bête de lui avoir dit tout simplement mes sentiments ?!  
Moi : Euh... Bah... On ne dit pas ça comme ça ! Après touts les problèmes qu'il a eu avec Chris, tu cherches encore à l'embêter avec tes bêtises !  
Lydia : Mais... Je voulais seulement être honnête...

Je bouillais de colère.

Moi : HONNÊTE ?! Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ! Tu t'es seulement ridiculisée et tu ne l'auras jamais !  
Lydia : Tu crois peut-être que toi tu l'auras ?

Je ne répondis pas. Elle avais visé juste...

Lydia : Je savais pas que tu réagirai ainsi... Je voulais juste tes conseils, ton réconfort, ton aide et ton soutien...

Elle avait les larmes au yeux. Je ne culpabilisais même pas.

Moi : Il vaut mieux que je parte...  
Lydia : Amandine, reste... S'il te plaît !  
Moi : Au revoir !

Je descendis l'escalier comme une flèche. Je m'arrêtai à la fin des marches et j'écoutai. Je l'entendais sangloter... J'avais peut-être été trop dure avec elle. C'est à cet instant, que je regrettai chacun de mes mots envers elle. Perdre ma meilleure amie de toujours et pour toujours, pour un petit béguin... Ce n'était pas valable. Lydia et moi étions vraiment une vrai paire pour rien au monde je ne l'abandonnerai ! C'est pourtant ce que je venais de faire... Mais ce qui était dit, était dit. Je repartis de chez mon amie en pleurant aussi... J'espérais seulement que je pourrai réparer mes erreurs...

PDV Darren :

_Début du flashback__ :_

_Lorsque Chris m'avait dis qu'il m'aimait aussi... Je voulu ouvrir ma bouche pour parler mais rien ne sortait. Je le regardais, lui, et ses yeux bleus tout pétillants, me bloquant la porte pour éviter que je ne sorte. Il était adorable. Je voulu partir m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour échapper à son regard. Mais il m'attrapa par la taille, je me retournai, près à lui dire de me laisser tranquille... Sauf que son visage était à quelques millimètres du sien. C'est alors qu'il m'embrassa, sans que je ne dise un mot. Je ne pus me détacher de ses bras, je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais totalement faible, près à m'évanouir sur place... Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça ! _

_Fin du flashback._

Ce moment-là... Son visage près du mien, ses lèvres contre les miennes, me revenait souvent en tête. Mais, je pensais aussi à Lydia. Ça faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles, ni d'elle, ni d'Amandine d'ailleurs. J'avais envoyé plusieurs messages à Lydia mais sans aucunes réponses... Enfin si une !

De Lyly, Le 20/09/12 à 18h21.

Arrête de m'envoyer des messages, je n'y répondrai pas ! Abandonne maintenant, j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas de moi, tant pis, j'abandonne aussi.

Je décidai alors d'attendre un peu, la laisser réfléchir puis aller la voir un peu plus tard. J'envoyai un message aussi à Amandine, lui demandant de ses nouvelles... J'eus à peu près la même réponse que celle de Lydia. Je ne comprenais pas. J'allai alors voir Chris qui était sur le canapé. Il vit que je n'allais pas bien. Je lui racontai pourquoi je n'étais pas en très grande forme Il me prit dans ses bras. Je me sentais vraiment en sécurité dans ses bras. Puis je m'endormis... Loin de tous problèmes...

PDV Chris :

En ce moment, Darren était contrarié à cause des disputes qu'il avait eu avec les filles. Et aussi pour notre situation qui était EXTREMENT dur à gérer. Nous n'avions pas reparlé des quelques baisers furtifs que nous avions eu dernièrement... Comment étions-nous sensés gérer tout ça ? Je ne pouvais mettre aucun mot sur mes sentiments... Ce que je ressentais pour LUI : de l'amour, de la tendresse, une envie de protection et du désir... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres si douces... Bref, je ne savais pas ce que tout cela signifiait... Il fallait que je lui parle pour qu'on mette les choses au point, sur notre relation. Je le l'appela -il se trouvait dans le garage à cafouiller à sa voiture-. Il rentra dans la maison. Il était plein de cambouis, le regard interrogateur... Il était plus beau que jamais !

Darren : Tu voulais me parler ?  
Moi : Oui, tout à fait.

Mon téléphone sonna mais je ne répondis pas.

Darren : A quel sujet ?  
Moi : Euuuh, de nous...  
Darren : De nous ? Que veux-tu dire sur nous ?  
Moi : Bah je sais pas moi ... Nos sentiments par exemple ?

Son regard était intense. Il se rapprocha de moi.

Darren : Ah bon ?  
Moi : Bah oui, car aux dernières nouvelles, on s'est embrassés et à plusieurs reprises...

Darren ne répondit rien, il me regardait seulement...

Darren : Je n'ai rien à dire sur ça !  
Moi : Je t'ai déjà dit que je me rappelais de TOUT ce qui c'était passé pendant mon coma ... Entre-autre, ta déclaration...

Darren : Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
Moi : Et bien ne dit rien...

Nous nous regardâmes encore pendant quelques instants qui me parurent des heures. Il se rapprocha plus encore... Nous nous trouvâmes qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je me sentais bizarre, mes jambes semblaient ne plus me porter. Le décor -la pièce- semblait tout flou, comme s'il ne restait plus que nous sur la planète. Soudain, son visage s'approcha et nos lèvres se frôlèrent. A cet instant précis, c'était comme si plus rien ne comptait ou n'avait d'importance... Je mis mon bras autour de son cou et lui autour de ma taille. Nous nous rapprochâmes encore... Et nous nous embrassâmes de plus belle. Ce moment fut parfait. Quand soudain, quelques choses nous ramena à la réalité... Nous entendîmes un bruit. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre et nous tournâmes la tête. Quand nous aperçûmes Lydia et Amandine, immobile, planté sur le seuil de la porte... Les yeux grands ouverts. Darren et moi se regardâmes d'un coup d'œil. Et les filles continuaient à nous fixer dans le plus grand des silences...

Darren : Je peux tout vous expliquer...

Comment les filles vont réagir ?  
Comment Darren et Chris vont-il gérer la situation et leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre ?  
Est-ce que les filles sont-elles vraiment réconciliées ?  
Vont-elles en vouloir plus à Darren ?

A Suivre...


	8. Chapitre 8 : Une situation embarrassante

PDV Lydia :

Je n'avais pas vraiment compris la réaction d'Amandine. Elle était sensée me réconforter, mais au lieu de ça, non, elle m'enfonçait. Après réflexion, je compris qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Nous nous étions disputées, juste à cause d'un garçon... Même si ce n'était pas n'importe quel garçon... C'était Darren quoi ! Bref, le temps passa... Je n'avais plus de nouvelles d'Amandine, et Darren m'avait envoyé plusieurs messages, mais je ne lui répondais pas, je lui en voulais trop. Puis je reçus un sms d'Amandine.

De Amande, Le 25/09/12 à 14h50.

Écoute Lydia, je suis désolée, j'aurai pas dû me comporter comme ça avec toi, je m'en excuse ! J'espère que tu m'en veux pas... :( Passe chez moi si tu veux, mes parents seront d'accord.

Je lui répondis que je ne lui en voulais pas, et qu'on allait pas gâcher des années d'amitié juste pour une petite dispute de rien du tout. Puis j'allai chez elle. Nous passâmes l'après-midi ensemble, à se raconter les derniers potins, jusqu'au moment où nous parlâmes… De Darren. Nous nous expliquâmes alors à son sujet. Puis nous décidâmes d'aller les voir -Chris et Darren-. J'envoyai un message à Chris.

Pour Chris, Le 25/09/12 à 16h46.

Hey ! Je suis avec Amandine... Et on s'est réconciliées ! Bref, on passe vous voir, vous nous manquez trop. Dans moins de 10min on est chez vous ! 3

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Chris et Darren, nous vîmes que la porte était ouverte. Et nous avions pour habitude de rentrer comme si nous rentions chez nous. C'est-à-dire, sans frapper, et en entrant directement. Chose, que nous n'aurions pas dû faire...

PDV Amandine :

La surprise fût totale. Le choc fût grand. En allant chez les garçons, nous n'avions pas imaginé que nous tomberions sur cette scène ! Jamais j'aurais pus imaginer qu'il se passait quelques choses comme ça entre eux... Darren et Chris nous regardaient dans les yeux sans savoir quoi dire... Lydia restait immobile, bouche-bée. Dans ma tête, tout était confondu, tout était flou...

Darren : Euuuh, je peux tout vous expliquez !  
Lydia : Bah il y a rien à expliquer...

Je ne me sentais pas en plus grande forme. Je regardais Chris, il avait l'air aussi choqué que nous. Darren, lui, était perplexe et inquiet... Lydia, pour une fois, avait l'air de résister au choc, ce qui était inhabituelle chez elle. Elle était plutôt du genre petite nature mais l'a elle m'impressionnait ! La tension qui circulait dans la pièce été palpable. L'atmosphère été tendu et pleine de sensation...

Lydia : Chris, tu n'as pas reçu mon message ?  
Chris : Euuuh, aucune idée... Peut-être bien...

Il avait l'air complètement désorienté. Darren, Lydia et Chris me regardaient étrangement... Je n'avais pas encore dit un seul mot depuis que nous étions arrivées... Ce qui avait l'air l'air de particulièrement les inquiéter. Lydia me fixait droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait me parler mais mon cerveau n'enregistrait aucune information. Son regard s'affola. Je regardai les garçons. C'était trop d'émotions en aussi peu de temps... Quand soudain, mes jambes flanchèrent et tout s'obscurcit ! Je me sentis tomber, mais je ne touchai pas le sol... Quelqu'un me rattrapa ! Je me concentrai pour écouter ce qu'on disait près de moi : Lydia qui pleurait !

Darren : Chris, appelle une ambulance !  
Lydia : Amandine ?  
Chris : Allô, je voudrais une ambulance au 16 rue de Saint Marcel ! Mon amie est inconsciente ... ! D'accord, oui, à toute suite !  
Chris : Darren, tiens lui bien la tête, les secours arrivent...

Darren me tenait la tête, Lydia me tenait la main en pleurant et Chris faisait les cents pas... Mon énergie diminuait encore et les ténèbres m'enveloppèrent...

PDV Darren :

L'accident de Chris... Le malaise d'Amandine... Cela commençait à faire beaucoup ! J'appelai la mère d'Amandine, l'informant du malaise de sa fille. Elle nous rejoindrait plus tard à l'hôpital. Je lui avait promis de bien m'occuper d'Amandine. Les ambulances arrivèrent peu de temps après que Chris les aient appelés. Ils emmenèrent Amandine à l'hôpital. Après y être arrivés, nous vîmes Amandine réveillée. Plus de peur que de mal. Ouf. Sa mère arriva un peu plus tard. Nous l'avions appelée pour la tenir au courant. Quelques heures après, nous sortîmes de l'hôpital. Amandine rentra chez elle, pour se reposer. Et nous, allions chez Lydia. Je voulais absolument lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais réagi comme ça lorsqu'elle m'avais avoué qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi.

Moi : Lydia, vient t'asseoir, je voulais te parler...

Lydia : Oui, je t'écoute.

Moi : Bon... Maintenant tu sais pourquoi j'ai réagi de cette façon quand...

Lydia : Oui oui t'inquiète, c'est assez clair pour moi, par contre...

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lydia : Tu sais, Amandine et moi nous étions disputées.

Moi : Oui, et elle m'en voulait d'ailleurs mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

Lydia : Et bah... En faite... Elle t'aimait aussi...

Moi : Pardon ?

Amandine qui m'aimait aussi ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Mais alors, tout s'expliquait maintenant ! Elles s'était disputées à cause de moi, du coup, elle m'en voulait . Et puis le malaise, c'est un peu la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase...

Lydia : Oui... Maintenant tu sais tout...

Chris arriva, et me demanda de venir dans la chambre. Il voulait me parler... Mais de quoi ?

PDV Chris :

Amandine n'avait rien de grave ! C'était soulageant ! Bref, il nous restait encore beaucoup de problème à régler comme par exemple : expliquer aux filles notre baiser, qu'Amandine se rétablisse correctement, que Darren explique aux filles qu'entre elles et lui c'est impossible... Et le problème N°1 : Darren et Moi qu'allions-nous faire ? Aucune idée. Je décidai alors d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Darren. Je le rejoignis chez Lydia où ils étaient en train de parler de la raison pourquoi il lui avait dit que ses sentiments n'étaient pas amoureux envers elle... J'ouvris délicatement la porte. Et passai ma tête dans la pièce.

Moi : Je peux te parler ?

Dis-je à l'intention de Darren. Il me regarda dans les yeux. Lydia paraissait fatiguée. Elle et lui se regardèrent.

Lydia : Vas-y !  
Darren : Très bien, j'arrive de suite. Lydia, je repasserai demain...

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue de notre amie, il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il me suivit dans l'escalier puis nous sortîmes de la maison.

Darren : Où va-t-on ?  
Moi : Où tu veux. Forêt du bois près de chez nous ?  
Darren : Oui, ce serai sympa... Allons-y !

Dix minutes après, nous étions arrivés à destination. Je me rappelle que quand nous étions petit, Darren et Moi venions souvent jouer à cet endroit pour un cache-cache ou autres... Les rayons du soleil filtraient les arbres, les oiseaux chantaient gaiement et le petit ruisseau provoquait un bruit très agréable : cet endroit était vraiment magnifique surtout en cette saison de printemps. Les arbres bourgeonnaient et les animaux s'occupaient de leurs progénitures. Nous marchâmes pendant 2-3 minutes puis nous trouvâmes un tronc d'arbre abattu. Nous nous assîmes dans le silence.

Darren : De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

J'étais très nerveux mais je répondis franchement.

Moi : De nous !  
Darren : Et bien je t'écoute...  
Moi : Que va-t-on faire tout simplement ? Comment va-t-on classer notre relation ?  
Darren : Tu crois que j'en sais quelques choses moi ?!  
Moi : Ne t'énerve pas !  
Darren : Mais avec tes questions là ! Notre "relation" n'est qu'une simple RIGOLADE !

J'en croyais pas mes oreilles !

Moi : Une rigolade ?!  
Darren : Oui, tu as très bien entendu !

Comment il me parlait, j'en revenais pas ! Il étais d'une telle colère ! Mais ce n'était qu'un masque, il avait seulement juste peur... J'essayai de tâter le terrain, puis je me jetai à l'eau !

Moi : Tu sais, n'ai pas peur, moi aussi j'ai peur ! Mais on est 2, on fera face ensemble !  
Darren : La seule chose qu'il faut pour nous 2 c'est d'y mettre un terme...

Sa voix était dure et pleine de tristesse à la fois. A ce moment, j'avais tellement mal dans la poitrine, ses paroles étaient tellement douloureuses à entendre : c'était une vraie torture !

Moi : S'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça...

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mon visage... Quand il les vinrent roulaient sur mes joues, il détourna la tête... Cela lui faisait aussi beaucoup de mal.

Darren : Vraiment désolé, mais il le faut pour notre bien à tous les 2...  
Moi : Je t'en prie...  
Darren : Il vaudrait mieux aussi que l'un de nous déménage...

J'étais tellement triste, j'avais le cœur en mille morceaux !

Darren : Bon, si les choses sont enfin réglées, je m'en vais...

Je ne répondis même pas à ces mots. Il tourna les talons et partit me laissant seul dans les bois...

Pourquoi un tel changement de comportement venant de Darren ?

Qui de Chris ou Darren va déménager ?  
La relation de Darren et Chris est-elle vraiment vouée à l'échec ?  
Les filles vont-elles vraiment pardonner à Darren ?

A suivre...


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le départ

PDV Lydia :

Je partis, puis je retournai chez moi. Quelques heures après je décidai d'envoyer un message à Darren.

Pour Darren, Le 27/09/12 à 21h34.

Re ! Alors il voulait te parler de quoi Chris ?

Il ne répondait pas. J'essayai de l'appeler, il ne répondait pas non plus. J'étais inquiète. J'appelai alors Chris.

Moi : Allô Chris ?

Chris : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Il avait l'air terrorisé. Sa voix tremblait. Je l'entendait pleurer à travers le téléphone.

Moi : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? T'es où ?

Chris : Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Darren m'a quitté, enfin on était pas vraiment en couple, et puis il veut plus qu'on habite ensemble, mais bon tu t'en fou, et puis moi aussi hein, je vais déménager et puis voilà...

Moi : Quoii ? Bon dis-moi où tu es, je viens te chercher tout de suite !

Chris : Forêt du bois... Tu sais où c'est ?

Moi : Bien sur que je sais où c'est, mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là-bas et puis tu y es depuis quand ?

Chris : J'y suis depuis qu'on est parti de chez toi...

Moi : Ok, bon j'arrive te chercher, mets toi bien à l'abri.

Je partis le chercher. Il était adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses bras. Il pleurait, il ne s'arrêtait plus. Je courrai vite vers lui, j'avais prévu une couverture pour lui. Il était trempé, et fatigué d'avoir pleuré. Je l'emmenai jusqu'à la voiture puis le ramenai chez moi. Quelques minutes après être monté dans la voiture, il s'était déjà endormi...

PDV Amandine :

Les jours suivants n'ont pas été une partie de plaisir : voir les garçons si fâchés, si tristes... Ce fût une vraie torture ! Chris emménagea pour quelques jours chez Lydia. En ce qui concernait Darren, nous n'avions plus aucune nouvelle. Il ne répondait plus à nos messages, ni nos appels téléphoniques : c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ! Il nous manquait énormément. Son petit sourire en coin, ses yeux rieurs et sa gentillesse... Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour arranger tout cela. Pour Darren, je ne savais pas quoi faire... Mais pour Lydia, Chris et moi, il y avait un seule remède : SOIREE PYJAMA ! C'est ce qui nous fallait pour nous remonter le moral. Avant de les appeler, je décidai de réessayer de joindre Darren. Ça sonnait dans le vide... Je cherchai dans mes contacts : Lydia !

Moi : Allô, chérie ?  
Lydia : Amandine ! Comme tu m'as manqué !  
Moi : Toi aussi ! Comment ça va ?  
Lydia : Bien bien et toi ?  
Moi : Moi ça va. Et Chris ?  
Lydia : Mieux, mais il est très bouleversé...  
Moi : J'ai eu une idée pour remonter le moral de tout le monde !  
Lydia : Dis-moi.

Je souris.

Moi : Soirée PYJAMA !  
Lydia : Oh super ! Excellente idée !  
Moi : Ce soir ?  
Lydia : Je vais informer Chris et on vient.  
Moi : Parfait ! Vers 19h30, chez moi ?  
Lydia : On y sera.  
Moi : Lydia ? Tu as des nouvelles de Dar... ?  
Lydia : Aucune et toi ?  
Moi : Rien ! Bon à ce soir ! Bisous.

Je raccrochai. J'informai mes parents et ils acceptèrent du premier coup. Je me préparai pour recevoir mes amis, vers 19h25 : ils arrivèrent.

Moi : Lydia, Chris ! Vous m'avez manqué !

Je les pris dans mes bras. Ça faisait du bien de les revoir.

Moi : Comment allez-vous ?  
Lydia : Ça va, ça va !  
Moi : Prêt à s'amuser ?  
Chris : C'est parti !

J'avais prévu un jeux de société pour nous occuper : un Trivial Poursuite. Nous avons joués paisiblement. C'est Chris qui a gagné car Lydia et moi étions trop dissipées pour gagner. Quand soudain, Lydia m'a regardé. Je savais qu'elle voulait détendre l'atmosphère.

Lydia : Tu t'es bien amusé Chris ?

Il la regardais avec des yeux de pitié.

Chris : Amusé ? Sérieusement ?

Je regardai Lydia pour lui faire comprendre que c'était pas une bonne idée mais elle ne me regarda pas...

Lydia : Bah oui !  
Chris : Vous venez de nous surprendre en train de nous embrasser, la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé vient de me larguer, me foutre à la porte et disparait sans nouvelles ! Alors nan ça ne va pas du tout !

Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage pâle. Il sortit en courant. Je le suivis.

Moi : Je m'en occupe !

Lui lançais-je. Je sortis dehors. Le température avait bien baissé et je frissonnai. Chris s'était effondré un peu plus loin que le vieux arbre qui trônait dans mon jardin. Il était étalé par terre, les mains sur son visage et il sanglota comme jamais. Il me fit beaucoup de peine. Je m'accroupis et le pris dans mes bras...

Moi : Ça va aller, tout va s'arranger !

Il finit par se calmer. Nous sommes rentrés et nous avons filer au lit. Nous étions tous les 3 morts de fatigue. Nous étions tous allongés dans mon grand lit. Chris, au milieu, c'était déjà endormi. Lydia, à gauche, fermait lentement les yeux. Et pour finir, moi, à droite, réfléchissais à la suite des évènements... Au bout de 25 minutes, je plongeai dans un sommeil profond.

PDV Darren :

J'aimais Chris, je l'aimais plus que personne sur Terre. Mais je ne pouvais pas revivre ce que j'avais déjà vécu auparavant. Je décidai alors de le laisser en compagnie de Lydia et Amandine. Je sais qu'elles s'occuperaient bien de Chris. Même si je sais que cette séparation serait extrêmement difficile pour lui. Et puis, je décidai aussi de lui laisser l'appartement, parce qu'après tout, c'est moi qui ne voulait pas m'engager... Je sais que Chris n'allait pas dormir seul à l'appartement, il allait dormir soit chez Lydia soit chez Amandine. Du coup j'y allai pendant la nuit pour récupérer mes affaires... Et partir. Je ne savais pas vraiment où aller, mais il fallait que je trouve une solution. Je montai dans ma voiture, avançant, sans savoir où j'allai. Puis je me retrouvai dans une petite ville, dont le nom me disait quelque chose. Puis je me rappelai directement de cette endroit... Notre ancien appartement à Chris et moi. Comment avais-je pu revenir ici sans m'en rendre compte, sans y avoir fait attention ? Bizarrement, cet appartement était désert. J'entrai, et y déposai mes affaires. Comme il n'y avait personne, je décidai de m'y installer, au moins pour quelques jours, voire quelques semaines, ou un peu plus encore... Rien avait changé, les murs étaient de la même de couleur, le lit était le même... Et ce piano qui m'a tellement manqué, était encore là aussi ! Cet appartement avait dû être abandonné, mais il était dans le même état que nous l'avions laissé. Tous nos souvenirs me revinrent en tête... Des larmes coulèrent le long de mon visage. J'avais peut-être fais une énorme bêtise... Chris était mon meilleur ami, il avait toujours été là pour moi, toujours là pour me consoler lorsque j'allais pas bien, toujours là pour parler, raconter n'importe quoi pour me faire rire... Je pleurai de plus belle. Mais je ne pouvais pas le revoir pour l'instant. J'avais une photo que je gardais toujours avec moi. Et quand je la regardais, je m'en voulais tant, il devait tellement m'en vouloir...

PDV Chris :

Après cette soirée pyjama qui fût un échec total, les jours passèrent et j'étais anéanti. C'était comme si une partie de moi m'avait été arrachée de force. Rien ne me faisait plaisir, ni sourire... Il me manquait tellement ! Plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'habitais toujours chez Lydia, mais il y avait un malaise constant à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit lors de la soirée. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas le moins du monde, elle n'y pouvait rien... C'était une amie géniale ! Je décidai d'essayer de lui parler. Elle se trouvait dans le salon, je me dirigeai vers elle.

Moi : Hey, Lydia, tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?  
Lydia : Chris, oui et toi ?  
Moi : Ça peut aller.  
Lydia : Que veux-tu faire cette après-midi ?  
Moi : Aucune idée... J'avais envie de récupérer quelques affaires à la maison...  
Lydia : Pas de problème !  
Moi : Quoi ?  
Lydia : Bah oui, on y va.  
Moi : Euuh... Parfait, alors !

J'avais une boule dans le ventre rien que d'y penser : retourner chez nous. Enfin notre "ancien" chez nous. Bref, nous avions pris la voiture et nous nous sommes dirigés à la maison. Après 15 minutes de route, nous sommes arrivés. La maison avait l'air sans vie. En moi, j'espérais seulement une chose : d'y retrouver Darren ! Nous descendîmes de l'auto et nous entrâmes. Personne ne s'y trouvait, la pièce était totalement vide, comme le reste de l'habitation d'ailleurs... Tout était comme avant, rien n'avait changé. Les objets n'avaient pas bougé de place. Sauf UNE chose : Darren n'était plus là... Je vis soudain quelque chose sur la table basse. C'était une lettre... Je m'approchai. Je la pris dans mes mains. Il y avait une inscription sur l'enveloppe. Je reconnus l'écriture : Darren ! C'était écris "Chris". Je l'ouvris et la lis. Une fois fini de la lire, je regardai Lydia : elle était toujours immobile. Je laissa tombé la lettre et je tombai à mon tour à genoux...

Vont-ils retrouver Darren ?  
Qui avait-il d'écrit sur la lettre ?  
Chris va t-il supporter de vivre sans lui ?

A Suivre...


	10. Chapitre 10 : La fameuse lettre

PDV Lydia :

Lorsque je vis Chris tomber à genoux par terre, je me demandai ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans cette fameuse lettre. Je la lui pris des mains, et la lu.

_Chris, _

_Je te laisse, je t'abandonne. Contre mon gré, sache-le. J'en suis vraiment désolé. Ne t'inquiète pas, Amandine et Lydia resteront avec toi, j'en suis sûr. Elles ne t'abandonneront pas, elles. Ce sont de vraies amies, fais tout pour les garder toute la vie. Tu sais, je t'ai vraiment aimé, (je t'aime vraiment), mais oublie-moi, je t'en supplie, tu auras trop de problèmes avec moi, et je ne veux pas de ça. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver, ni me recontacter non plus, cela ne servira à rien, je ne répondrais pas. Si nos chemins se croisent, fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu, comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. Car moi, je ferai de même. Mais bon, il y a très peu de chances que l'on se recroise un jour... Tu n'existes désormais plus pour moi. Ça me fait tellement mal de dire ça, mais c'est pourtant une vérité qui va arriver. Je te regrette déjà énormément. Sur ces derniers mots, je te le dis : Adieu._

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux... Darren ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Je me mis à pleurer à mon tour. Et nous nous retrouvâmes, tous les deux, avec Chris, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en pleurant.

PDV Amandine :

Quand Lydia m'appela complètement affolée pour me dire de venir immédiatement chez les garçons, je paniquai à mon tour.

Lydia : Amandine, viens chez les garçons maintenant...

Elle parlait en reniflant et sa voix se cassa quand elle prononça le mot : "les garçons". Je m'inquiétai encore plus...

Moi : Dis moi qu'i -il ?  
Lydia : Viens c'est tout !  
Moi : Oui j'arrive dans environ 20 minutes.  
Lydia : D'accord, à toute suite.

Je raccrochai. Je filai plus vite que l'éclair me chercher une veste dans ma chambre, empoignai mon portable et filai. Ma mère me déposa devant chez eux, car elle allait au travail. A ce moment, je regrettai de ne pas avoir encore mon permis ! Le trajet fût rapide et silencieux. Nous fûmes arrivées. Je descendis comme une balle de la voiture.

Moi : Ne m'attendez pas pour manger et t'inquiète quelqu'un me ramènera ! A ce soir.  
Ma mère : D'accord. Profite et passe le bonjour à tes amis de ma part. Bisous !

Je courus vers la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvris et je vis Chris, les yeux gonflés, en train de pleurer assis sur le canapé. Lydia, elle, était debout dans la cuisine, immobile, le regard inquiet. Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

Moi : Alors que se passe-t-il ?

Lydia me fit un signe de la tête vers Chris. J'avançai vers lui. Il y avait quelque chose sur sol : un morceau de papier... Je le ramassai. Chris me regarda... C'était une lettre, signée par Darren. Je me mis à la lire. Une fois terminé, je relevai la tête. Des larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues. Je les regardais à présent. Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je venais de lire... Darren partit pour toujours ! Chris devait tellement être triste...

Moi : Mais il va revenir...

Pour essayer de le rassurer.

Chris : Tu n'as pas bien lu la lettre ?!  
Moi : Alors nous, on le retrouvera !

Moi-même je n'étais pas convaincu. Lydia confirma de la tête. Nous allons essayer de faire sans lui et de le rechercher mais le moral des troupes était bien bas...

PDV Chris :

Je perdais un peu plus espoir, à chaque secondes, chaque minutes, chaque heures qui passaient. Lydia et Amandine voulaient essayer de retrouver Darren. Mais c'était trop tard, je le savais. Il devait déjà être loin... Je devais absolument l'oublier. Je décidai de me changer les idées, et d'aller en boîte de nuit. Je quittai Amandine et Lydia et leur dit que j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seul, elles étaient un peu inquiètent, de peur que je fasse une bêtise, mais je les avais rassurées, et elles avaient confiance en moi. J'allai à la boîte, la plus proche, j'y allais souvent à un certain moment. Lorsque j'entrai dans la boîte, je repérai une personne qui m'était familière, mais impossible de me rappeler qui c'était. Puis, plus tard dans la soirée, cette personne vînt m'accoster.

? : Nooon ! Je rêve pas ? C'est bien Chris ?

Chris : Oui ! Et toi, tu es... ?

? : Cooper ! Tu te rappelle pas de moi ?

Chris : Cooper ! Ooh que si je me rappelle bien de toi ! Comment tu vas ? Ça fait si longtemps !

Cooper : Oui ça va très bien ! Et toi ? C'est vrai ça fait bien longtemps !

Chris : Oui ça va aussi !

Cooper : Alors quoi de neuf depuis tout ce temps ? Et ton meilleur ami, il est passé où ? Je me souviens, vous étiez inséparables tous les deux !

Chris : Darren... Bah c'est un peu compliqué...

Cooper : Explique-moi, je reste toute la soirée !

Chris : D'accord.. Je reste aussi toute la soirée.

Cooper était comme un deuxième meilleur ami, il comptait énormément pour moi, pas autant que Darren, mais quand même... La soirée passa, j'avais tout expliqué à Cooper. Ce qui était bien avec lui, c'est qu'il comprenait tout, et tout de suite. Au moment de partir, on s'échangea nos numéros de téléphone. Nous avions passé une super soirée. Et je comptais garder contact avec lui.

PDV Darren :

Cela faisait maintenant 4 jours que j'étais parti... Ils me manquaient tellement, surtout LUI ! Son rire me manquait, son regard joueur et plein de gentillesse... Mais si je m'en suis aller c'était pour son bien. Je ne le méritais pas. Les filles aussi me manquaient, elles étaient de bonnes amies, on pouvait compter sur elle. Bref, je me sentais extrêmement mal. Je me rappelai soudainement du jour où nous avions emménagés ensemble. C'était un jour mémorable ! Je me me remémorai la scène. Nous venions d'avoir les clés de la maison et Chris était excité comme une puce. Une fois tous les cartons dans la maison, nous nous mîmes à les déballés progressivement.

_Chris : Comme je suis heureux !  
Moi : Moi aussi._

Il avait une telle joie c'était agréable à ressentir. Nous nous mîmes au travail.

_Moi : Tu vas prendre quelle chambre ?  
Chris : Ça ne me dérange pas. Choisis toi !  
Moi : Bah pareil... Oui, t'inquiète, on verra._

Il me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire. Nous continuâmes dans cette lancée, les heures qui suivirent. C'était vraiment un des plus beaux jours de toute ma vie ! Et maintenant tout était fini... Plus rien ne comptait. J'étais assis en boule sur une chaise à ma fenêtre. Je regardais le vide. Je me rendis compte que sans LUI ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens. C'est comme si plus jamais je n'allais rire, plus rien ne me ferait plaisir. Il était tout pour moi à la fois mon ami : je pouvais me confier à lui ainsi que compter sur lui dans toutes situations et à tous moments, il me servait aussi de famille : c'était avec lui que je fêtais Noël, et tous évènements importants et quand je pensais à quelqu'un, c'était à lui, en premier, et c'était surtout mon rayon de soleil : son sourire éclairait ma journée, il m'était de tout réconfort. C'était comme si en quelques jours j'avais tout perdu. J'étais tellement désespéré... Une idée me vint en tête pour abréger mes souffrances... Il fallait que j'arrête cette douleur, elle devenait insupportable. J'ouvris la fenêtre, me mis debout et...

Darren va-t-il faire une énorme erreur ?  
Va-t-il se ressaisir ?  
Lydia, Chris et Amandine vont-ils le retrouver et dans quel état ?  
Son amour pour Chris va-t-il lui coûter la vie ?

A suivre...

_Petites dédicaces à deux personnes__ :_

_Carole (la maman d'Amandine) : Sur qui on peut énormément compter lorsqu'on est à court d'idée, que ce soit pour le texte, les titres ou autre chose._

_Chloé : Qui est adorable, qui a tous les chapitres en previews pour nous donner son avis, dire si tout est bien, ou si il faut changer quelque chose. Et qui nous motive beaucoup aussi._

_Merci à vous deux ! 3_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le souvenir

PDV Lydia :

Amandine était arrivée 20 minutes après qu'on l'ait appelé. Elle avait eu la même réaction que Chris et moi. Mais après avoir bien pleuré, elle était tout de même plus optimiste que nous. Elle voulait qu'on retrouve Darren, et elle avait raison, après tout, pourquoi le laisser partir comme ça ? Chris, lui, était beaucoup plus pessimiste. Pour lui, il était déjà trop tard. Alors tant pis, nous ferions sans lui ! Amandine et moi, étions restées à l'ancien appartement de Chris et Darren. Et Chris était parti. Nous décidâmes d'appeler les parents de Darren, il y avait peut-être 1 chance sur 100 qu'il soit chez eux.

Moi : Bonjour, Mme Criss ?

Mme Criss : Oui, c'est moi-même.

Moi : Euh.. Désolé de vous déranger, c'est Lydia, une amie de Darren.

Mme Criss : Oui, je vous écoute.

Moi : J'aimerai savoir si Darren était chez vous ?

Mme Criss : Non, il est à son appartement, normalement. Pourquoi serait-il chez nous ?

Moi : Euhm... Non pour rien, et il ne vous a pas appelé par hasard ?

Mme Criss : Bah non, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Que se passe t-il avec mon fils ?

Moi : Non non, il se passe rien, ne vous inquiétez pas...

*toc toc *

Moi : Ah bah voilà ! Il vient d'arriver ! Merci beaucoup Mme Criss ! Au revoir !

C'était en réalité Chris qui était revenu. Amandine lui avait limite sauté dessus pour lui dire de se taire, et de ne pas prononcer un mot. Je raccrochai... Chris me demanda à qui je téléphonais. Je lui dis toute la vérité... Qu'on avait appelé les parents de Darren, et que nous étions bien décidés à le retrouver. Chris était venu pour nous avertir qu'il allait en boîte de nuit, pour essayer de se changer les idées. Et il en avait grandement besoin !

PDV Amandine :

L'ambiance était tellement pesante. Darren nous manquait beaucoup... Mais malheureusement la vie continuait. Je décidai de prendre les choses en main pour tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver notre ami. J'appelai Lydia. Chris résidait toujours chez elle. L'ancienne maison de Darren et Chris était totalement vide. Au bout de 4 sonneries, elle décrocha.

Moi : Allô ?  
Lydia : Amandine, ça va ?  
Moi : Ça va & toi ?  
Lydia : Pareil.  
Moi : Je t'appelais pour te dire que toi et Chris veniez à la maison cet après-midi.  
Lydia : Euh.. D'accord.  
Moi : Super, à 15h ?  
Lydia : Oui, on y sera.  
Moi : A toute à l'heure !  
Lydia : Bisous.

Je raccrochai. Bien réfléchi, je décidai qui fallait qu'on se voit au café du coin. C'est la où tous les jeunes se retrouvaient après les cours. C'était un endroit sympa ! J'envoyai un texto à Lydia.

Pour Lydia - le 24/10/12.

Lydia, rejoignez-moi plutôt à "Dalton Café" pour la même heure. A toute. Bisous !

Voilà, dans l'après-midi j'aidai ma mère qui avait besoin de mon aide. Ensuite je me préparai et filai à pied au café. J'arrivai devant la devanture du bâtiment. J'entrai et cherchai des yeux Chris et Lydia. Le café était blindé de monde comme chaque samedi après-midi. Il y avait une queue de 10 minutes pour commander quelque chose. Je passai du regard toute la pièce et au fond, dans un coin, à droite, se trouvaient Chris et Lydia, attablés. Je me dirigeai vers la table en question.

Moi : Salut, vous deux ! Vous allez bien ?  
Chris : Oui et toi ?  
Moi : Ça va. Bon je voulais vous voir pour essayé de trouver une solution au problème "Darren"...  
Lydia : Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
Moi : Euuuh... Bah il faut qu'on s'organise !  
Chris : Très bien. Comment ?  
Moi : Euh... Bah... je ne sais pas encore mais on va trouver ensemble.  
Chris : Si tu le dit...  
Moi : Allez courage ! On va y arriver. Bon commençons par le commencement. Chris tu le connais mieux que personne alors dis nous tout ce que pourrait être susceptible de nous aider...  
Chris : Quel genre ?  
Lydia : Le maximum.  
Moi : Je vais prendre un bloc-note.

Je sortis de mon sac à main un petit calepin et un stylo. Je me mis à griffonner.  
Moi : Raconte moi tout !  
Chris : Très bien.  
Lydia : On t'écoute...

PDV Chris :

Je dis alors à Amandine et Lydia tous les endroits qui me passaient par la tête.

Moi : La bibliothèque du centre-ville... On s'est rencontrés là-bas pour la première fois.

Amandine : Oui ensuite...

Moi : Euh... Je sais pas...

Lydia : Y a pas des endroits où vous alliez souvent, que vous aimiez bien ?

Moi : Si ! Y en a bien deux !

Amandine : Dis-nous !

Moi : Tu te rappelle la plage où on vous a rencontrés la première fois ?

Lydia : Oh oui ! J'en ai un très bon souvenir d'ailleurs !

Moi : Et bien là on venait souvent, et aussi, le parc qui est juste à côté. On y allait quand il y avait trop de monde sur la plage.

Amandine : Je note tout !

Moi : Après... Il y a aussi la boite de nuit où on s'était donné rendez-vous après la plage, vous vous rappelé aussi ?

Amandine : Moi oui... Je m'en souviens...

Oui... La fameuse boite... Avec la fameuse bagarre... Amandine avait l'air triste, d'un coup. Je passai vite à autre chose.

Moi : Euhm... Après je sais vraiment pas, désolé...

Je n'avais plus d'idées, on restait souvent à la maison tous les deux, on se faisait des après-midi films, et quand on sortait c'était pour aller à nos endroits préférés, ceux que je venais d'énumérer.

Lydia : C'est pas grave, Chris, tu nous a déjà bien aidé ! Amandine t'as tout marqué ?

Amandine : C'est bon pour moi ! Merci encore Chris !

Moi : De rien... Même si j'ai l'impression de ne pas vous avoir beaucoup aidé...

Lydia : Rassure-toi, ça nous aide beaucoup !

PDV Darren :

Je regardais le vide du bâtiment mais je pensais à mes parents et mes amis, cela aurait été tellement égoïste de ma part de faire une chose pareille. Et Chris, il serait tellement triste, qu'il gâcherait sa vie à cause de moi. Mais la douleur de la séparation était toujours présente et ça faisait énormément mal d'être loin de lui. Je ne savais même pas s'il allait bien. Si lui était arrivé quelque chose, je m'en voudrai à jamais ! Mais mon regard ne s'éloigna pas du vide. Je fis un pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! C'était trop stupide et tellement lâche. Alors que Chris, lui, avait le courage de rester fort dans cette circonstance. Je me ressaisis et fis un autre pas, mais un en arrière cette fois. Il fallait que je vois le bon côté des choses ! Même s'il y en avait aucun... Il fallait que je fasse l'enterrement de Chris, que je l'oublie mais il était si parfait, adorable, gentil... Jamais je ne retrouverai un personne ainsi. Jamais il y en aura un 2ème comme lui ! Il était si pur et innocent. Et son éclat de rire était si mignon. Je me rappelai d'une fois où son sourire et son regard m'avaient littéralement transpercés. C'était un dimanche après-midi. Et Chris m'apprenait à faire la cuisine alors il avait décidé qu'on ferai un gâteau aux fraises. Et ça avait été une vraie catastrophe ! Je me remémora cet instant...

_Chris : Bon Darren, il faut qu'on fasse la recette bien à la lettre. Alors va chercher les ingrédients nécessaire dans le frigo ... Moi je m'occupe de régler le thermostat du four pour le préchauffer..._

Il avait l'air tellement concentré. Je m'exécutai sur le champ. J'ouvris le frigo et pris les ingrédients.

_Moi : Voilà.  
Chris : Parfait ! _

Il se mit à préparer la pâte comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire quelque chose : je pris de la pâte sur mon doigt et lui colla sur le visage. Quand il sentit la matière sur sa joue, il me regarda. Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir. Soudain, il se mit à prendre une fraise et il me l'écrasa sur le front. Il éclata d'un rire profond. Il rigolait en me regardant. Pour me venger, je pris le lait et lui reversai sur la tête. Et me mis à rire à mon tour. Ce moment était parfait. Je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie. La raison me rappela à l'ordre, je descendis du rebord de la fenêtre. Il fallait absolument que je sache s'il allait bien... Je décidai de m'en assurer. Je pris mon téléphone en main et composai un numéro familier : celui de Chris. Une sonnerie retenti plusieurs fois... Quand tout à coup, quelqu'un décrocha.

? : Oui, Allô ?

C'était bel et bien, la voix de Chris. Je ne répondis rien et raccrochai au bout de quelques instant. Ça faisait tellement de bien d'entendre sa voix...

Darren va-t-il encore avoir des pensées suicidaires ?  
Chris va-t-il savoir que c'est Darren qui l'a appelé ?  
Les filles vont-elles avancées dans l'enquête "Darren" ?  
Darren va-t-il vraiment oublier Chris ?

A suivre...


	12. Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles forcées

PDV Lydia :

Chris était parti 2 minutes dehors parce qu'il avait reçu un coup de téléphone. Lorsqu'il revint, quelque temps après, il était très bizarre.

Moi : Chris ? Ça va ? C'était qui au téléphone ?

Chris : Euh.. Bah personne...

Moi : Personne ? Tu veux pas me dire c'est ça ?

Chris : Non non, y avait personne au bout du fil...

Moi : Et... ? Tu penses que c'est Darren... ?

Chris : J'en sais rien, c'était un numéro inconnu... Mais j'avais vraiment l'impression d'entendre SON souffle saccadé derrière le téléphone, je suis presque sûr que c'était le sien... Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Moi : Mais non, il aurait dit quelque chose, il aurait crié ou je ne sais pas.

Chris : Non, mais imagine il pouvait pas parler ou crier...

Moi : Chris, tu te fais du souci pour rien là !

Chris : Oui... Sûrement.

Moi : Bon j'appelle Amandine, on va lui raconter tout ça.

Je décidai alors d'appeler Amandine pour lui dire de venir chez moi, et la tenir au courant de cette histoire.

Moi : Amandine ? Tu peux venir à la maison ?

Amandine : Euh... Maintenant ?

Moi : Oui... Enfin si tu peux..

Amandine : Bah... J'suis coincée à garder ma petite soeur là, C'est grave ?

Moi : C'est au sujet de Darren ! On a une info qui pourrait peut-être t'intéresser. Pour ta soeur c'est pas grave tu peux l'amener au cas-où.

Amandine : Ok, j'arrive, à tout de suite !

Chris : Alors ?

Moi : Elle arrive !

Vingt minutes plus tard, Amandine était là, avec sa soeur. On expliqua toute l'histoire à Amandine. Elle rajouta des notes sur son fameux calepin. Celui où elle avait noté toutes les informations précédentes concernant Darren.

PDV Amandine :  
Les recherches continuaient peu à peu mais rien n'avançait réellement... Je griffonnais quelques fois en réfléchissant sur mon bloc-notes, mais sans rien obtenir. Les jours passaient, l'ennuie était présent ainsi que la gêne qui s'installait parfois quand nous étions tous les trois. Ces derniers temps notre amitié ne battait pas son plein fort... Chris vivait toujours chez Lydia, mais ses parents était quelques fois grincheux à ce sujet-ci. Mais Chris était tellement silencieux qu'il ne dérangeait absolument personne ! Je décidai de prendre du recul pour trouver une solution. Mais je pensai à ce que devait ressentir le pauvre Chris, laissé à l'abandon. Quand nous les avions surpris en train de s'embrasser - chose que nous avions jamais reparlé depuis - il y avait une telle tendresse et une telle fougue à la fois, que quand j'y pensais ça me faisait beaucoup de mal pour lui. Leur histoire - si on pouvait la qualifier d'histoire - était déjà assez compliquée mais Darren avait choisi de se défiler... Mais à la fois je le comprend aussi : il avait juste essayé de protéger la personne qu'il aimait ! Mes journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient... Je montai dans ma chambre pour bouquiner un peu, pour me changer les idées. J'ouvris mon livre et me plongeai dedans... Quand soudain, je fis un bond ! Mon téléphone se mit à sonner... Je regardai le numéro appelant : c'était Chris ! Je jettai mon livre sur mon lit et décrochai...

Moi : Allô ?  
Chris : Oui, c'est moi... Tu vas bien ?  
Moi : Ça va, merci et toi ?  
Chris : Pareil ! Je t'appelle pour te dire que cette nuit je me suis rappelé de quelque chose à propos de Darren !  
Moi : Ah bon ?  
Chris : Oui, je me suis rappelé que avant de venir habiter ici nous avions loué un petit appartement provisoire... Que Darren aimait plutôt bien !  
Moi : Très bien, j'arrive chez Lydia dans 30 minutes, le temps de venir à pied !  
Chris : D'accord, à tout de suite.  
Moi : Oui !

Je descendis comme une flèche pris mes affaires, je prévenais ma mère que je partais et filai. En 25 minutes j'étais chez elle ! Je toquai et rentrai. Il m'expliqua que Chris s'était souvenu de ceci. Nous prîmes la voiture, Lydia au volant et partit à cet appartement qui se situait à une trentaine de kilomètres de là. Au bout d'un certain temps nous arrivâmes à destination. L'endroit était inhabité et vide. Nous descendîmes de l'auto et marchâmes vers le bâtiment en question... Chris nous indiqua le chemin, nous grimpâmes les escaliers et nous nous tenâmes devant une porte avec le numéro 23. Je m'avançai et frappai à la porte. Aucun bruit n'émanait de derrière la porte. Je regardai Lydia qui était attentive à la moindre réaction et le petit sourire de Chris qui s'estompa rapidement.

Moi : Darren, c'est nous ! On est ici pour t'aider...

Rien. Nous descendîmes et je vis le concierge.

Moi : Excusez moi, Monsieur... Vous n'auriez pas vu un garçon, jeune, cheveux noir frisés...  
Concierge : Non, désolé, Mademoiselle...  
Moi : Merci, tout de même. Au revoir.  
Concierge : Au revoir.

Nous sortîmes et remontâmes dans la voiture. Plus personne n'ouvrit la bouche pendant le trajet du retour. La déception était tellement pesante.

Chris : C'est terminé ! Je l'oublie, je fais perdre du temps à tout le monde, puisqu'il ne veut pas être retrouvé, il faut respecter son choix...

Sa voix était brisée pendant ses paroles. Je fixai la route devant sans plus une réponse...

PDV Chris :

Il fallait que j'oublie Darren. C'était mon meilleur ami certes, mais il m'avait laissé tomber !

_Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines... Un mois plus tard..._

Je décidai d'appeler Cooper. Il m'avait laissé son numéro de téléphone, au cas-où je voulais repasser une soirée avec lui.

Moi : Allô Coop' ?

Cooper : Oui...

Moi : C'est Chris !

Cooper : Ah je t'avais pas reconnu ! Tu vas bien ?

Moi : Moui, on peut dire ça... Et toi ?

Cooper : Moi ça va, tranquille. Tu m'appelais pour quelque chose en particulier, ou juste pour entendre ma belle voix ?

Moi : Ahah, non en faite je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais ce soir ?

Cooper : Euh.. Bah ce soir je suis invité à une soirée privée, tu veux venir ?

Moi : Si c'est privée, c'est que personne, à part les invités, n'a le droit de venir ?

Cooper : T'inquiète, je connais du monde, ils te laisseront passer ! Par contre tu viens qu'à une seule condition...

Moi : Je t'écoute...

Cooper : Faut que tu sois super bien habillé !

Moi : Oh tu m'as fais peur, tu me connais quand même !

Cooper : Je passe te chercher, à 20h devant chez toi ?

Moi : Ok !

Cooper : Sois prêt ! A tout' !

Invité dans une soirée privée... Si c'est pas la classe ça ?

Arrivé 20h, Cooper m'appela pour me dire qu'il m'attendait dehors dans la voiture. J'avertis Lydia pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

Moi : Lydia, je vais en boîte donc ne m'attend pas.

Lydia : T'y vas tout seul ?

Moi : Non j'y vais avec Cooper..

Lydia : Ah oui.. Tu m'en avais parlé, tu dors à la maison ?

Moi : Je sais pas, je verrai. Mais surtout t'inquiète pas !

Lydia : Chris, je te fais confiance... Alors pas de conneries ! Et garde ton téléphone sur toi !

Moi : T'inquiète pas, je te tiens au courant !

Je lui fis un bisou et partis rejoindre Cooper. Il faut avouer qu'il était vraiment magnifique dans ce costume !

Cooper : Et bah quand on te dit de bien t'habiller tu le fais pas à moitié toi !

Chris : Ah bah non !

Cooper : Prêt à passer une super soirée ?

Chris : Pire que prêt !

Et nous partîmes, tous les deux, à la soirée tant attendue.

PDV Darren :

Les semaines passaient, la douleur intérieur diminuait. Je me rappelai quand même de ce jour où le concierge m'avait dis que 3 personnes cherchaient après moi... Bref, il fallait que j'oublie tout ça. Je vivais toujours à l'ancien appartement. Je m'étais trouvé un petit job, dans un garage près d'ici. La mécanique ça a toujours été ma spécialité. Je faisais comme horaires : 7h - 19h avec une pause le midi. Je partis au travail comme tous les jours. La journée était banale et j'étais plongé dans mes rêveries. J'étais en train de réparer un chauffage centrale d'une vieille Clio. Soudain, je sentis une douleur forte à mon doigt ! Mon doigt était coincé dans une pièce de cette voiture ! Il fallait qu'il sorte de là ! Je tirai de toute mes forces après maintes efforts mon doigt sortit enfin... Il était littéralement en sang ! Mon index était tout violet, bleu, noir et rouge - de sang. Je n'arrivais plus à le faire bouger, cette situation était assez douloureuse. Je sortis un mouchoir en papier de ma combinaison de boulot et enroulai le doigt blessé autour, pour éviter de mettre du sang partout. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau du patron. Je toquai et entrai.

Patron : Qu'il y a t-il, mon garçon ?  
Moi : Eh.. Bien, j'ai eu un petit problème avec la Clio...  
Patron : Lequel ?

J'enlevai mon mouchoir. Mon doigt avait triplé de volume !

Patron : Nom d'une pipe ! Il faut vite aller à l'hôpital ! Je t'y emmène !  
Moi : Sinon donnez-moi votre trousse de premier secours et je me débrouillerai avec...  
Patron : Hors de question, ton doigt est vraiment dans un sale état ! Allons y !  
Moi : Si vous insistez...

Il me conduit à l'hôpital le plus proche qui était qu'à 15 kilomètres de mon ancienne ville. Mais je ne pouvais pas discuter alors je me tus. Une fois arrivé, nous nous dirigeâmes dans le service "URGENCES". Quand je fis voir le doigt concerné, les infirmières changèrent de tête. Il s'empirait de minutes en minutes. Un énorme hématome c'était formé sur les extrémités. Ils me dirent de patienter quelques minutes puis il m'installèrent dans une salle d'examen et me dirent d'attendre le médecin car il était occupé avec une urgence. Mon boss reçu un appel comme quoi il fallait absolument qu'il se rende à un dépannage important suite à un accident conséquent.

Patron : Bon, mon garçon, je dois vraiment y aller... Appel-moi, quand le médecin donnera son diagnostic et j'enverrai un de mes ouvriers pour venir te chercher.  
Moi : D'accord, merci beaucoup Patron !  
Patron : De rien. Bonne chance !

Il sortit de la pièce et je me retrouvai seul. Les minutes s'écoulaient très lentement. Ma blessure me faisait souffrir. C'était comme ci je sentais mon cœur été dans mon doigt. La douleur... Soudainement cette douleur s'estompa quand j'entendis une voix qui me retourna tout mon organisme... Celle de Chris ! Oh mon dieu ! Sa voix... Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Mais que faisait-ici ? Lui, Lydia et Amandine se trouvait juste dans le couloir devant la salle où je me situer. Il avait l'air de boité... Peut-être une blessure à la jambe ? L'infirmière cherchait une salle disponible pour l'installer. Soudain elle se jeta sur la porte de ma salle ! Elle l'ouvrit !

L'infirmière : Désolé Monsieur, mais ce jeune homme s'est blessé la cheville et nous sommes en restriction de salle puis-je l'installer avec vous ?  
Moi : Euh... Oui.

Quand Chris tourna la tête et me vit, il était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et il manqua de s'évanouir. Ce fût ensuite le tour de Lydia et Amandine : elles, leurs yeux s'écarquillaient en même temps ! Tout se dérégla dans ma tête. Rien n'était réel ! C'était impossible !

L'infirmière : Bon je vous laisse vous mettre à l'aise en attendant la radio.

Elle partit et ferma la porte.  
Moi : Je... Je...

Quelles vont être les réactions de Chris et des filles ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'on vont être les résultats de la radio de Chris ? Qu'a t-il fait ?  
Quel va être le diagnostic de Darren ?  
Comment Darren et Chris vont-ils gérer ces retrouvailles forcées ?

A Suivre...


	13. Chapitre 13 :

PDV Lydia :

Darren ? Mais que faisait-il ici ? Nous étions tous les trois choqués.. Le pire était quand même Chris. Sans nouvelles pendant plus de 2 mois, et là, on le revoit. D'habitude je ne crois pas vraiment aux coïncidences, mais là, il faut avouer que c'en est une belle ! La réaction de Chris me parue vraiment bizarre. Il était choqué, il était devenu tout blanc, limite à s'évanouir.. Puis quand il reprit ses couleurs, il rangea ses affaires, sans faire attention à Darren. Après avoir les rangées, il s'allongea sur son lit, mit ses écouteurs - la musique était d'ailleurs à fond -

Pour ma part, je sautai dans les bras de Darren et lui fit un bisou, j'étais tellement heureuse de le revoir. Puis, d'un seul coup, la haine arriva, je lui mis un énorme coup de poing dans la figure. Amandine me retint.

Amandine : Mais Lydia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je me mis à pleurer. Il nous avait fait tellement de mal, il nous avait laissé seuls ! La colère explosa.

Moi : T'es qu'un lâche !

Darren : Je suis désolé... Vraiment..

Moi : Mais j'm'en fou que tu sois désolé ! Assume tes actes maintenant !

Je continuais de frapper Darren sur son torse, malgré Amandine, qui essayait de me retenir. Il ne sentait rien, normal, j'étais à bout de force. Puis, je sentis les bras de Darren me serrer fort, tellement fort. J'essayais de me débattre, mais en vain. Je me relâchai totalement dans ses bras, totalement impuissante. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui, il ne me lâchait plus.

Amandine : Bon.. Je crois que tu nous dois pas mal d'explications là !

Darren : Chris me fait la gueule ?

Amandine : Bah, faut croire que oui.. Et c'est compréhensible !

Moi : J'aurais été à sa place, j'aurai fais pareil, voire pire...

Darren : Quand on sera seul j'essayerai de lui parler, mais pour l'instant je vais le laisser un peu tranquille.

Amandine : Je pense que c'est mieux, oui.. Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'hôpital ? Rien de grave au moins ?

Darren : Non.. Au pire des cas, je risque de perdre mon doigt.

Amandine : Et tu prends ça à la rigolade ?

Darren : Tu préférerais que j'en pleure ?

Amandine : T'as pas perdu ton humour de merde en tout cas.

Darren : Et je le perdrais jamais !

Amandine : Et comment tu t'es fais ça ?

Darren : Bah en réparant une voiture..

Amandine et moi devions partir. Nous dîmes au revoir à Darren et à Chris. En allant vers la voiture, nous croisâmes Cooper. Je le reconnu, car Chris m'avait montré une photo de lui. Il était ici sûrement pour aller voir Chris.

Moi : Euh.. Salut !

Cooper : Salut.. On se connait ?

Moi : Indirectement.. En faite je suis une amie de Chris, enfin.. Il dort chez moi en ce moment.

Cooper : Aah t'es Lydia alors ?

Moi : Oui c'est moi ! Et à côté de moi, c'est ma meilleure ami, Amandine.

Cooper : Enchanté alors !

Moi & Amandine : De même !

Cooper : Vous étiez parti voir Chris ?

Moi : Oui, tu y vas aussi ?

Cooper : Oui, je sais pas du tout ce qu'il a, je m'inquiétais un peu. Il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il était à l'hôpital, mais qu'il avait rien de grave.

Moi : T'avais pas à t'inquiéter, il te racontera tout, nous, il faut qu'on y aille !

Cooper : Bon, je vous laisse alors. A bientôt peut-être ?

Moi : A bientôt !

PDV Amandine :

Ces retrouvailles forcées m'avaient plus que troublées... C'était comme de voir un fantôme du passé, un revenant... Darren était muet, ainsi que Lydia et moi. Chris écoutait toujours sa musique, isolé. Lydia c'était calmé après la droite qu'elle venait d'envoyer à Darren. Lui, était assis avec un bandage à son doigt pour éviter que le sang dégouline. Et moi j'étais là, assise et j'attendais sans savoir quoi dire. Au bout de 10 minutes, un brancardier vint chercher Chris pour l'emmener faire une radio... Après 25 minutes d'attente, un médecin arriva, l'air pressée. Suivi de 3 infirmières, ils entrèrent. Nous guettâmes la moindre parole venant d'eux.

Médecin : Nous allons commencer par M. Colfer... Nous avons examiné votre radio de cheville : c'est une simple entorse, nous allons vous prescrire une attelle de cheville, des béquilles et surtout du repos pendant 10 jours. Après ça, tout ira au mieux. Nous allons tout de même vous donner un rendez-vous dans 10 jours pour une radio de contrôle, pour voir si tout est bien rétabli. Les infirmières vont s'occuper de l'ordonnance et vous mettre l'attelle. Voilà, bonne journée, bon rétablissement et à dans 10 jours. Au revoir.  
Chris : D'accord, c'est entendu. Oui, merci à bientôt.

Il se dirigea à présent vers Darren, qui changea de tête soudainement.

Médecin : Quand à vous M. Criss... Nous avons obtenus les résultats. Ils sont nettement moins bon que ce que je pensais... Des tendons, des nerfs ainsi que l'os de votre doigt est atteint... Ce qui va endommager votre main entière car tout les tendons sont reliés ensemble...  
Darren : Que veut dire tout ça ?  
Médecin : Ceci nécessite une opération... Il faut la pratiquer la plus vite possible, il nous faut votre consentement...  
Darren : Comment va-t-elle se dérouler ?  
Médecin : Cela va être long car c'est un travail minutieux...  
Darren : Combien de temps ?  
Médecin : Environ 6 heures de travail et une anesthésie général est conseillée...  
Darren : Je comprends.

J'en revenais pas des résultats de Darren. Les problèmes continuaient. Malgré ce qu'il nous avait fait. On ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi ? Seul ! Il avait personne... Je décida de rester auprès de lui.

Moi : Darren, je vais rester à tes côtés et attendre le temps de l'opération...  
Lydia : Moi je vais m'occuper d'aller à la pharmacie et m'occuper de Chris.  
Darren : C'est inutile, Amandine.  
Moi : Ne discute pas ! Oui, très bien, Lydia.

Après la paperasse de Chris finie, lui et Lydia partirent. Je restai avec Darren, toujours silencieux.

Moi : Ne nous rejettes pas.  
Darren : De quoi parles-tu ?  
Moi : Tu le sais ! Fuir ne résous rien, mais ne fait qu'empirer les choses... Affrontons tout ça ensemble...

Il ne répondis rien. Des gens vinrent le chercher. J'avais la boule au ventre pour lui... Il monta sur le lit avant de partir. Je m'approchai silencieusement du lit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Et lui chuchota...

Moi : Bonne chance... Je t'attendrai promis.

Et ils l'embarquèrent. Il me regarda avec des yeux peureux, ça me fit mal au cœur de le voir aussi malheureux. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre 6 heures en m'inquiétant...

PDV Chris :

Le fait de revoir Darren m'avait bouleversé. Sur le moment, j'étais choqué de le voir ici, puis après j'étais soulagé malgré tout, et ensuite, j'étais vraiment en colère. La réaction de Lydia me parut presque normale. J'ai faillis faire la même chose, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien, il fallait que je me retienne. Lydia, elle, n'avait pas pu, elle était à bout, ça faisait 2 jours qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup. Toute la nuit, elle se levait, faisait les 100 pas, pour ensuite se recoucher et essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Concernant Cooper, il était super content d'avoir revu Darren, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ! Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je lui faisais la tête. Après que je sois rentré, il passa chez Lydia pour me questionner.

_*ding dong *_

Lydia : J'arrive !

Lydia ouvrit la porte, et eut la surprise de voir Cooper.

Cooper : Excuse-moi de te déranger, est-ce que Chris est là ?

Lydia : Euh.. Oui vas-y entre ! Il est à l'étage.

Cooper : Merci beaucoup !

Cooper monta les escaliers et vint à ma chambre.

Cooper : Heeey ! Alors beau goss, ça va mieux ?

Moi : Coop'... Comment tu savais que j'habitais chez Lydia ? Et surtout comment t'as fais pour avoir l'adresse ?

Cooper : On s'en fiche de ça ! Moi je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Moi : Mouais... Il se passe rien, pourquoi ?

Cooper : Avec Darren.. Tu vas pas me dire qu'il ne se passe rien !

Moi : Bah si !

Cooper : Vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde, avant, et là.. Plus rien ?

Moi : Voilà, tout ça c'était avant, et ce n'est plus d'actualité !

Cooper : Mais explique-moi pourquoi !

Moi : Vas demander à Darren... On verra si il saura t'expliquer pourquoi, lui.. !

Cooper : Vous avez pas changés hein ! Vous êtes toujours aussi bornés !

PDV Darren :

Soudain, j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais dans une salle avec des murs de couleurs jaunes. D'autres lits étaient près de moi, des gens allongés et inertes étaient dedans. Mon doigt se mit à me faire mal. Une douleur intense ! Je regardai une grande horloge se trouvant là. Elle indiquait 2h du matin ! En sachant que j'étais parti au bloc à 17h la vieille. J'étais resté 9h dans la salle d'opération ! Une infirmière qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années était assise sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce avec un livre dans les mains. Elle me regarda et se leva.

Infirmière : Vous êtes réveillé ? Vous avez mal ? Je vais appeler le service pour qu'il vienne vous cherchez...  
Moi : Oui, à l'instant. Oui, ça va. D'accord !

Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone.

Infirmière : Oui, c'était pour vous prévenir que M...  
Moi : Criss !  
Infirmière : M. Criss est réveillé et qu'il faut venir le chercher... Oui, très bien.

Elle raccrocha.

Infirmière : Ils vont arrivés d'ici 10 minutes... Pendant ce temps reposez-vous encore un peu !

Elle se rassit et repris son bouquin dans les mains. Effectivement, au bout de 10 minutes, un brancardier était là pour moi. Il me ramena à l'étage supérieur. Il m'installa dans la chambre numéro 345. Ensuite il partit et je me retrouvai seul... Ma seule amie était la douleur. Mais où était passée Amandine ? Elle m'avait promis qu'elle resterait près de moi... Elle devait sûrement me haïr aussi. Le temps passa, je dormis un peu. Quand il fût 7h30, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. C'était un homme, grand, brun, beau... Son visage me disait quelque chose mais quoi ?

? : Alors Darren ?

Ça me revînt, c'était Cooper Anderson, un vieil ami du lycée. Ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?!

Moi : Cooper ? Ça fait un bail !  
Cooper : Et oui.  
Moi : Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu vas bien depuis ?  
Cooper : Bah j'avais rencontré ton "ex" meilleur ami dans une boîte et j'ai appris que tu était là alors je suis passé.

Mon estomac se noua.

Moi : Chris ? Ah d'accord.  
Cooper : Oui, il m'a dit que votre amitié avait quand même une fin... Mais il a refusé de me dire pourquoi...  
Moi : Ouais... Histoire personnel !  
Cooper : C'est bizarre, car vous auriez été décrocher la lune l'un pour l'autre !

Mais il essayait de savoir quoi ? Il me semblait un peu trop curieux !

Moi : Eh bah toutes les belles choses ont une fin !  
Cooper : Quelque chose de vraiment grave a dû vous arrivez pour que vous coupiez les ponts ainsi !  
Moi : Écoute Cooper, ça ma fait plaisir de te revoir mais comme tu peux le voir je viens à peine de remonter du bloc opératoire alors si tu veux bien me laisser, ça me ferais très plaisir...  
Cooper : Eh bien je voulais juste savoir...

Je lui coupai la parole.

Moi : Eh bien, ravi de t'avoir revu, je te dis à la prochaine et maintenant laisse nous tranquille, ok ?

Il sembla surpris puis détourna les talons et partit. Enfin ! Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre personne entra brusquement dans la pièce. C'était Amandine qui semblait au bord de l'hystérie !

Amandine : Darren, enfin !  
Moi : Oui, c'est bien moi... Tu as l'air bouleversée ?  
Amandine : Bah j'ai attendu toute la nuit que tu remontes du bloc mais personne daignaient me donner de tes nouvelles ! Après y a une vieille qui m'a dit de patienter dans la salle d'attente au rez-de-chaussée et elle refusait de me laisser remonter ! Je viens de me prendre la tête avec cette vieille peau !  
Moi : T'inquiète pas, Amandine. Je vais bien.  
Amandine : Oui, mais je t'avais fait la promesse que je serai là à ton retour et c'était pas le cas...

Elle semblait inquiète et vraiment fatiguée.

Moi : Si, la preuve tu es là.  
Amandine : Dis-moi, ton doigt ça va ?  
Moi : Oui oui.

Elle pris une chaise et s'essaya près de moi. Elle finit par s'endormir en me tenant la main et la tête allongée sur le rebord du lit... Au bout de 3h, elle se réveilla en sursaut !

Moi : Bien dormi ?  
Amandine : Yep' !

Le médecin entra avec la bande habituelle dans la chambre : infirmières, stagiaires, internes, étudiants...

Médecin : M. Criss, l'intervention a été plus longue et plus délicate que prévu mais tout c'est bien passé dans l'ensemble.  
Moi : Oui, j'ai constaté.  
Amandine : Cette intervention aura-t-elle des conséquences sur son doigt ?  
Médecin : Et bien, nous allons le savoir tout de suite...

Il s'approcha de Darren, lui enleva son bandage. Son doigt et sa main étaient tout violet, bleu et gonflés, il avait plein de fil et une grande cicatrice qui zébrait sa main, encore toute fraîche...

Médecin : Maintenant, essayer de remuer votre poignée et votre doigt...

Je me concentrai, et essayai mais... Rien. La moitié de mon bras, ma main ainsi que mon doigt ne répondaient plus à l'appel. Amandine et le médecin se regardèrent d'un air affolé.

Médecin : Vous l'avez votre réponse...

Quelles vont être les conséquences pour son bras ? Est-ce qu'on peut y remédier ?  
Cooper va-t-il les laisser enfin tranquille ?  
Comment va évoluer les retrouvailles Chris/Darren ?  
Comment vont réagir Lydia et Chris suite à cette complication ?

A suivre ...


	14. A vous de nous dire !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je viens vous dire qu'on a eu un genre de beug avec le site Fanfic' donc la galère pour publier les nouveaux chapitres. Je peux vous proposer d'aller voir la page facebook : CrissColferFanFic?ref=hl

Ou bien le blog :

Si vous ne pouvez aller sur aucun des deux, ou si vous voulez vraiment continuer à lire notre fiction sur ce site, dites-le nous en commentaire, pour que l'on puisse refaire un autre lien où l'on remettrait toute la fiction.

En attendant, les chapitres 15 et 16 sont sortis.


End file.
